Titanic Played By Fairy Tail
by Tottenham Hotspur
Summary: 20-year old Natsu Dragneel has met Erza Scarlet on top of Titanic. Erza's fiance Gray wants to keep Natsu at bay as possible while Jellal and Ultear are trying to bring them together. Will their love prevail? or shatter in Titanic's fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Titanic Of Fairy Tail**

In 1912, the unsinkable ship, Titanic was docking for everyone who wanted to board the ship to America from England. It was huge in size and it almost blocked out the sun for the people below. Many people were bustling about on the dock, trying to unload cargo, getting passengers in on the ship. Some even had to go through a lice inspection.

A shiny new car arrived at the dock. Erza stepped out of the car wearing a white dress, matched with gloves and a fancy white hat. Her fiancé Gray, and her father also stepped out accompanied by a young woman wearing a light green, fitted dress. The little girl had long, dark purple hair, fashioned with a jeweled barrette.

"Well, here it is, Titanic." Gray said in his high classed accent.

"This is the ship we're taking. It looks nothing more like any other ship", Erza curtly responded.

"_Erza__… Are you serious about marrying this man? I'm getting bad vibes from him,__" _the dark purple haired woman thought.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Jellal impatiently waited outside a bar with the luggage all three of them had. He leaned against a wall, listening into Natsu and Gajeel's poker game. "_How long are they going to take? The ship's about to leave soon__."_ Jellal thought and groaned to himself. He merely glanced at some of the passing passengers that were getting on the boat. He didn't spot much, just two women wearing super fancy dresses and a man in a simple tux. There was also a young woman that caught him looking at her. Before she could do anything, she was pulled into the ship.

He suddenly heard 'Yes! We're going to America!' from Gajeel and he quickly checked the time. "_What! Only five minutes left!__"_. He then saw Natsu running out the door and knocking some people on his way through. Natsu carried a sack of the loot that Jellal guessed he must have won.

"Come on, Jellal! We're gonna miss Titanic!" Natsu yelled as he ran over a man carrying bags of luggage. Jellal quickly grabbed his bags and sprinted to the lower class ship. The three showed their tickets before jumping on, as the ship started to pull away.

Everyone was waving goodbye to their families and friends, including Natsu and Gajeel. Jellal stood up, watching two womans in a white dress and green dress go to the 1st class part of the ship. Once they were done saying their good byes, they started looking for their cabins.

"Lets see. Where is it?" Natsu said to himself. "There it is" He opened the door and greeted the man inside.

"Who said you get the top bunk!?" Natsu wrestled Gajeel and Jellal sat on his bed watching the two fights playfully.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"So Ultear, which paintings would you think would fit the room?" Erza asked her adopted sister. Ultear just shrugged.

"What about this painting?" the maid asked.

"No, it has too many faces," Erza replied.

"Would you like all of them out?"

"Yes, it needs to be colorful."

"God. These paintings are a waste of money." Gray said as he walked into the room.

"_God. I __really __hate him.__"_Ultear rolling her eyes.

Erza face said nothing and her voice started to defend her paintings. "Well I think they're fascinating. It's like being in a dream or something like that."

"What's the artist's name?" the maid asked.

"Something Picasso." Erza replied.

Gray couldn't help but smirk. "Something Picasso. He won't amount to anything. Trust me."

"_You mister, have no appreciation to art!__"_Ultear wanted to say that so badly, but she was smart enough to know to keep her mouth shut.

_**The Next Day…**_

"_I can't believe __Gray__ would kick me out of my own room!__" _Ultear thought furiously to herself. _"__'__Why don't you go out and play?' he says and he pushes me out right out the door!__"_

She stopped and noticed the captain leaning over the railing. The captain stared out at the sea, watching his beautiful ship sail. "Take her to the seas. Let us stretch her legs." He ordered a sailor.

"Yes sir", the sailor replied.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Natsu and Gajeel ran to the front of Titanic. Jellal followed them, but he decided not to look like an idiot.

"I can see the Statue of Liberty!" Gajeel said excitedly while looking on ahead. "Very small of course!"

The wind was blowing through Natsu's pink, spiky hair and his white scaly scarf. He excitedly stepped onto the railing while clutching onto a pole and screamed,

"I'M KING OF THE WORLD!"

"_Why am I traveling with them again?__"_ Jellal stared at them in disbelief. "_Also, why is that __woman__ here? Isn't it teatime right now?__"_

Ultear chuckled at the two guys who were having their fun. She never had seen someone so free spirited and funny. She glanced out into the vast sea and just wondered what this trip was going to bring to her? What was it going to bring to all of them?

_**Later…..**_

At the lounge, many first class passengers were sitting down and enjoying a nice cup of tea. Erza, Gray, Gildarts, Ultear, Lucy, Jura, and Makarov were sitting at a nice, large table sitting and smoking.

"She's the largest moving object made by hand in all of history", Makarov said while tipping his hat.

Ultear simply sipped her cup of tea, though she was disgusted with the taste. Erza tried smoking a cigarette though, everyone Gildarts quickly noticed it.

"You know I don't like that smoke", Gildarts quietly whispers to his daughter.

"She knows", Gray quickly whipped the cigarette out of Erza's hand and squished it into the tray.

"Hey uh, who thought of the name Titanic? Was it you Makarov?" Jura asked.

"Why yes", Makarov replied.

"Did you know Dr. Volience Mistress was his name?" Erza tauntingly said. "His idea of his mail preoccupation with size might be interested into you."

"Erza! What has gotten into you?!" Gildarts asked with alarm in his eyes.

"_Good one __Erza__!__"_ Ultear chuckled a little to herself, but later she noticed Erza was gone!

"Excuse me! I must leave for a moment." Ultear quickly excused herself before rushing after Erza.

"She's a pistol," Lucy playfully teased, in her Southern drawl. "Think you can handle her?"

_**Meanwhile…**_

While hanging out around Titanic, Natsu decided to draw a portrait of a little, blue-haired girl being held by a man with a bandit mask that covered his face. They were staring out into the sea. Jellal had gotten bored and started looking at what Natsu was drawing.

"Is a cheap bizzard", Gajeel said to the man next to him.

"Yeah, it's a youthful artist ship", the blonde haired man with blue eyes replied in a Scottish accent.

"Uh let us know what's a streamer ship huh", Natsu said.

"Like it would work out", the man said as he puffed some smoke. "I'm Sting Eucliffe." He held out his hand.

"Natsu Dragneel", Natsu shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Gajeel Redfox", Gajeel also shook his hand.

"And this blueberry over here is Jellal Fernandes", Gajeel pointed at Jellal while Jellal was ready to burst his lid.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BLU-", Jellal quickly stopped as he noticed Natsu staring at a distance. "Oi, Natsu!" Jellal said as he waved his hand in front of Natsu's face.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Erza! What are you doing here?" Gray asked as he pulled Erza towards him.

"Huh?" Erza said in a daze, as she looked at a man drawing from the corner of her eye.

"Why don't you come inside?" Gray walked Erza back to the lounge.

"_Huh?! Where did __Erza__ go? She was just here at this deck?__"_ Ultear approached the railing wondering about Erza.

_**Back To Lower Decks…**_

"_Now, why would be __Natsu __staring at __that girl__?__"_ Jellal thought as he looked at where Natsu was staring. "_Has he developed a new liking for__ opposite gender__?.__"_ He didn't notice Natsu had already gone back to his sketching.

_**At Dinner…**_

Violinists were playing pleasant music. Waiters were serving drinks and food on silver platters. Erza sat in her chair, wearing a light, lavender dress and her scarlet hair fashioned in a long ponytail. Ultear wore the same dress except with a blue tint and her hair was fashioned into a bun, held with a ruby barrette.

Erza stared alertly around her. She looked mobs of the upper class people who didn't seem to care for her strange behavior. Erza slowly got up and excused herself. Ultear, seeing the sadness in her eyes, follows hoping to comfort her. Except Ultear has taken a wrong turn and ended up wandering in the hallways of the upper decks, only able to watch.

"_Oh, no! I must have taken a wrong turn! Now I'll never find __Erza__.__"_ She notices Natsu. "_That man is still there? It's getting pretty late.__"_

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Natsu, I'm gonna go to bed. Don't stay out too late, okay?" Jellal asked his dazed friend.

"Alright", Natsu blankly responds.

"_What__ the hell is __wrong with him?__"_ Jellal asked himself. "_He's been like this since the afternoon.__"_ Jellal quickly walks to his room, yet he had taken the wrong stairs and ended up on the upper decks. _"__Great! Now where do I go? … Hm? That first class woman seems to be in a hurry, but why is she heading for the lower decks?__"_

_**Later…**_

Erza ran while pushing passengers out of her way. She was on the verge of tears. Her hair freely swung with the wind as it undid itself. She ran towards the end of the boat and didn't stop till she got to the railings.

Natsu was lying down on a bench staring at the stars, thinking about that woman staring out at the sea, when Erza suddenly ran past him.

"Is that woman crazy!?" Jellal asked himself as Erza eased herself over the railing. "Is she trying to die?"

"ERZA!" Ultear screamed as she ran to railing of the upper deck. She pushed Jellal out of the way. "STOP!" Unfortunately she was not heard.

_**Lower Decks…**_

Erza stared down at the waters. She was very high above the waters and she instantly feared for what she was going to do. She didn't care, after this it won't matter. Erza took a deep breath and got ready to jump…

"Don't do it."

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't do it", Natsu cautiously confronted the distraught woman.

"Stand back!" Erza screamed, as Natsu got closer. "I'll jump. I mean it."

"No you won't."

Erza started to get irritated with the man. "What are you saying? Don't tell me what I can or cannot do."

"Then, you would of jumped already."

"_Now he's getting annoying.__"_ Erza hastily thought. "Go away! You're distracting me!" She took another glance at the deep waters again.

"Fine, but I'll have to jump in after you and I rather not since the water's pretty cold", Natsu said as he took off his shoes and jacket but he keep his scarf on.

"How cold?" Erza fearfully glanced at Natsu.

"Very cold. So cold it feels like a billion knives stabbing at you. You can't breathe. You can't think, at least not anything except for the pain. Which is why I'm not looking into jumping in after you." Natsu answered.

"You're crazy!"

"With all due respect miss", Natsu leaned forward so his face was a foot from Erza's. "I'm not the one hanging off the back of the ship."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"What are those two talking about? Is Erza okay?" Ultear eagerly leaned over the railing to get a better look.

"Hey you!" A sharp voice stung Ultear's back. She steadily turned around and saw a azure haired man with tattoo on his right eye.

"Who are you?"

_**Back to the Other Two…**_

"Come on. Let me help you", Natsu held out his hand. "My name is Natsu Dragneel."

Erza steadily took his hand and looked into his piercing onyx eyes. "Erza Scarlet."

_**At the Upper Decks…**_

"Don't worry, my stupid friend, Natsu is going to help your friend." Jellal reassured the worried Ultear.

"Erza's not my friend, she's my sister." Ultear replied, happily relieved.

Jellal was surprised a little. "But you two don't look alike."

"Well…she adopted me. So, I'm her adopted sister." Ultear suddenly pops up an interesting question. "What's your friend Natsu like?"

_**With Natsu**__** and **__**Erza**__**…**_

Erza started to get over the railing. Yet her heels had gotten caught onto the dress and Erza slipped from the railings. Now, she's hanging onto Natsu for dear life.

"AHHH!" Erza screams which attracted the captain and crew.

"Hold on!" Natsu quickly said to her. "I won't let you go, okay"

Using all his might, he slowly pulls Erza over the railing. Yet Erza, full of shock, has collapsed onto the deck floors, bringing Natsu down with her. When the captain and crew arrived, Natsu was on top of Erza.

_**A Few Minutes Later…**_

"How dare you touch my fiancée!" Gray yelled at Natsu, full of rage. Natsu was handcuffed and Erza had to do something. He saved her life after all.

"Gray, it was an accident", Erza pleaded to her fiancé.

"An accident?"

Erza had to lie. "Umm…I was leaning over the railing to see the um, um, um, ", she said while twirling her finger around.

"Propellers?" Ultear asked as she appeared at the scene. Jellal was also in handcuffs.

"Ultear!" Erza said surprised.

"Sir, when we saw your fiancée with that man, we also saw her sister with this man. We assumed they were both in the same situation and we arrested him as well", a worker reported to Gray.

"Look…she was probably playing like I asked. Release him and get out of my sight", Gray quickly said, waving them away.

"Like you were saying", Gray asked Erza.

"Oh, yeah propellers and I slipped. Mr. Dragneel here saved me and almost went overboard himself ", Erza motioned her hand towards Natsu.

"Like I said," the captain said. "Woman and machinery don't mix. Was that the way of it?" he asked Natsu.

"Yeah, that was pretty much it", Natsu replied.

"Well, looks like the boy's a hero!" the workers exclaimed as they released Natsu.

"Come in. You must be freezing!" Gray grabbed Erza and started to walk away. The captain looked at Gray and said "Perhaps something for the boy?"

Gray cringed of the idea of giving the boy a reward. "Perhaps a 20 will do", he says hurrying away. Erza quickly stops,

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?"

"Fine", Gray finally giving in. "He may have dinner with us."

_**Meanwhile, with **__**Jellal**__** and **__**Ultear**__**…**_

"Alright, you heard. Let him go", Ultear ordered the workers.

"Yes, maam", they uncuffed the handcuff so sharp, it stung Jellal's wrists a little. The cuffs left a light bruise on his wrists and he cringed from the pain.

"I'm so sorry. I'll make sure Erza will yell at them later."

"Never mind. Bye." Jellal silently started back for his room, this time using the stairs on the right.

"Wait!" Ultear ran after him. "Can you please tell me more about your friend, Natsu?"

Jellal stared at her. "_Why would she want to know about __Natsu__?__"_

_**Back to **__**Natsu**__** and **__**Erz**__**a…**_

After Erza and Gray left, Natsu was left with Gray's right hand man, Zeref. Zeref picked up Natsu's shoes and walked up to Natsu.

"You want to tie these", Zeref said as he wearily handed Natsu his shoes.

"It's interesting, the young lady slips and you still have time to remove your jacket and shoes." Zeref nodded to Natsu and headed back for the first class deck. Natsu stood there dumbfounded, wondering if he figured it out.

_**With Erza And Ultear….**_

Ultear sat on the bed with her pajamas on, kicking the air with her feet. She was obviously very bored. "Erza! You look fine in that dress", Ultear said as Erza tried on her tenth outfit.

"I know, but I want to look good when I-", Erza stops in mid-sentence as someone knocks on the door.

"Looks like the evil stepmother's here", Ultear sarcastically says as she jumps off the bed and quickly heads for the other door.

"Erza", Gray opens the door and sees Erza sitting at her jewelry desk. "I know you've been angry and I wanted to save it for the engagement. But here it is." He opens his jewelry box and inside sat a huge blue diamond cut cleanly and beautifully into a heart. Pure, clear diamonds shone and glittered with the light as it surrounded the blue diamond. The entire jewel hung from a gleaming silver chain.

"Good gracious!" Erza stared at it with her eyes wide open.

"It is called 'The Heart Of The Ocean'", Gray said as he placed the necklace on Erza's neck. He gently places his hands onto Erza's shoulders. "I have nothing to give you. There's nothing I could give you, if you opened your heart." He said before leaving for some business. Erza stared at her gift, with her hand resting on the diamond.

"Wow! That's a huge gift you got there", Ultear said as she re-enters the room.

"I hate it", Erza bluntly says.

_**The Next Morning…**_

Erza and Natsu were walking side by side, together at the side of the ship.

"Natsu, I want to thank you for what you did ", Erza thanked him gratefully.

"You're welcome."

"Look, I know what you think, a poor little rich girl, what does she know of misery." Erza babbled on.

"No, no", Natsu said as he placed his hand on some ropes. "It's not what I'm thinking. I was thinking of what could've happen to this girl to think she had no way out."

"Well I…" Erza walked a little closer to Natsu. "It was everything, my whole world and all the people in it." Erza showed Natsu her wedding band.

"God look at that thing!" Natsu exclaimed as he stared at the sparkling diamond.

"500 invitations gone out. All the Fairy Tail Company will be there. And I was in there, in the crowded room, screaming my lungs out, and no one would ever look up at me." Erza exclaimed.

"Do you love him?" Natsu asked curiously.

"You're being rude, you shouldn't be asking this", Erza answered disgusted.

"Look it's a simple question: Do you love the guy or not?"

Erza looked at him and smirked a little. "This wouldn't be a suitable conversation."

"Why can't you answer the question?" Natsu grinned victoriously.

Erza, getting very annoyed now, exclaimed, "You don't know me, and I don't know you, and we are not having this conversation anymore." She took his hand and shook it. "Mr. Dragneel, it's been a pleasure to meeting you", Erza said as she kept shaking his hand. "We met, I said thank you and now I'm leaving, goodbye!"

She still kept shaking his hand.

"I thought you were leaving?" Natsu asked her.

"Yes, I am", Erza said as she let go and started to walk away. Suddenly a thought came to her head. "Wait, I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship." She pointed down to the lower decks. "You leave!"

"Well, well, well. Now who's being rude", Natsu said with a toothy grin.

Erza, finally ticked off, snatches the book out of his hands. "What is this stupid thing you're always carrying around?" She flipped through some of the pages. " What are you, an artist or something?" she said as she continued flipping.

"These are rather good", Erza said as she sat on a lawn chair. "They're very good actually."

"Well, well, well", Erza said as she flipped through a bunch of drawings of naked women. In fact, most of the book was full of naked women. She noticed that a certain woman kept appearing in the naked drawings. "You like this woman. You used her several times." Erza said to Natsu.

"Well, she had beautiful hands", Natsu showed her a picture of a pair of hands.

"You love her?"

"No, I liked her hands", Natsu said shaking his head. "She was a one-legged prostitute."

Erza looked at him. Seeing she was confused, Natsu showed her the picture. Erza wanted to throw up badly after seeing it.

_**Meanwhile…**_

At the first class lounge, many people were having a nice chat with each other and drinking tea. Music was softly played, yet the passengers loud chatting drowned it out.

"So Natsu would do that!?" Ultear exclaimed at Jellal.

"Yeah, he's the type", Jellal answered. Suddenly another question popped up in her head.

"Has Natsu been acting strange lately?" She curiously asked Jellal.

"Well he's been staring into space a lot. And he's also spending a lot of time with your sister."

"Do you suppose they like each other?"

"I'm not really sure. He has this thing with girls, so it's hard to notice."

"Well I noticed", Ultear tried to back up her statement. "He's been looking at Erza a lot with those eyes of his."

"Hn", Jellal smirked at her, smiling at the fact she would say something ridiculous like that. _"__She does have a point, though.__"_ He thought. "_It's been __long__ time since Natsu was this happy.__" _At a table next to them, Makarov and the captain were having a conversation of the rate of sailing to New York.

"Can you sail the ship any faster to New York?" Makarov said asked the captain.

"I may as well sail her faster, but I'll have to check with the boiler room", the captain calmly answered.

_**At Sunset…**_

Natsu and Erza were leaning over the railing, staring at the red and orange sunset.

"Why can't I be like you, Natsu", Erza silently told him. "I've always wanted to have no worries. No side straddling, just riding with one leg at each side. Heck, I even want to know how to spit like a man."

"What! Didn't they teach you at school?" Natsu exclaimed.

"No" Erza meekly answered

"Well, come on, I'll show you."

"Watch this", Natsu said as he spat into the ocean.

"That's disgusting!"

"Now you try." Erza tried spitting and failed. Her spit just ran down her lips. "That was awful." Natsu said. Then he taught Erza the steps of spitting and Erza spat better. "That was better, but you kinda go like this", Natsu began to gather spit in his throat when Erza noticed her father, Gildarts, walking down the hall. Erza tapped Erza and he noticed Gildarts too. He instantly swallowed the spit.

"Dad", Erza walked to Gildarts. "I want to introduce you to Mr. Dragneel."

"Hello, Mr. Dragneel. Erza, it's almost the time for dinner. You better get dressed", Gildarts quickly said.

"Alright then", Erza walked away along with Gildarts and his friends. "I'll see you there, Natsu." Natsu nodded and continued to stare at Erza as she walked away and disappeared at the corner. Lucy lightly tapped Natsu and got him to snap out of it.

"Boy, were you having a conversation with her?" Lucy asked him. Natsu shook his head a little. Yet, it was pretty obvious he was lying. "Looks like a snake just bitten you …Now what do you plan on wearing?"

Natsu shrugged and gestured to the clothes he had on now.

"Well, I figured", she started to take him away to her room. "Come on."

_**At The Same Time…**_

"He's going to be there right?" Ultear said when she waved goodbye to Jellal.

"Of course, he will." Jellal answered as he thought of ways to process the lessons that Ultear taught him to Natsu.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy helped Natsu put on her son's suit. "Just the perfect size."

"Close", Natsu said as he twisted and turned his body, inspecting the wear.

"You shine up like a new penny." Lucy said, satisfied with the look.

"Hey Natsu, you got a minute?" Jellal said as he entered the room. Jellal was also wearing a suit except, it was cleaner and it fitted him better.

"Jellal! Are you also going to dinner?" Natsu asked Jellal surprised.

"Well yeah I guess…"

_**Flashback…**_

_"Hey __dad__", __Ultear__ said as she walked over to her "__foster parent__". "Can my friend, __Jellal__, come for dinner?"_

"_Absolutely not."_

"_Fine__, I'll whine, kick the tables, chairs, and much, much more"__, Ultear__ said with a fake smile planted onto her face._

…"_Does your friend have a suit?"_

"_Well no, but-" __Gildarts__ cuts into __Ultear__ while she was still talking._

"_There's one in the chest, he can have that one", __Gildarts__ quickly gets back to work, hoping he won't regret the decision._

'_Sucker'_

_**End of Flashback...**_

"And that's how it was", Jellal finished. Natsu gaped at Jellal, surprised at the fact that Jellal got into a first class dinner so easily. "Also, Ultear gave me a bunch of stuff to teach you before dinner. So, we should hurry and get started now." Jellal took Natsu's arm and tugged him into an empty room.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Erza and Ultear were quickly getting dressed, yet they're behind schedule.

"Erza hurry it up!" Erza said as she fastened a brooch onto her chest. "We're making them wait too long!"

"Don't worry, I'm almost done!" Erza puts on some heels.

"Done!? You don't even have your hair up yet!" Ultear sighed as she started to brush Erza's hair. "Hey, Erza", Ultear suddenly asked. "That Natsu…you seem to spend a lot of time with him."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Won't Gray get mad?"

Erza thought for a moment and responded, "No, he probably won't. Its just dinner."

"_W__hat was that__?__"_ Erza thought of it for a minute but decided to let it go. After all that, Erza and Ultear were finished dressing. Now, they have to start on the make-up.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Natsu, you are very lucky that the girls are late", Jellal said. He leaned on one of the pillars. "Now, try and look rich." Natsu tried and failed terribly, since he had no idea how. Jellal had no problem looking wealthy. With his serious façade, it was easy. Jellal started reviewing Natsu on the basics. "Remember, when she walks in. Give her a kiss on the hand and escort her by lending her your arm."

"How did your friend know all this?"

_**Flashback…**_

_"-and that's how it's done."__ Ultear__ finished her lesson with __Jellal__._

"_How do you know all this?" __Jellal__ asked her curiously._

"_Educational __tele__vision. __Erza__ has one in her bathroom __tub__." __Ultear__ simply answered._

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Oh…" Natsu said with a long pause. "_Damn rich people__"_ Suddenly, Erza and Ultear walked down from the grand staircase. Erza was wearing a rosy red and black sequined dress with white gloves and a red barrette clasped onto her hair. Ultear came in wearing a light purple fitted dress with a little sequined mini poncho. The poncho was clipped with a sapphire brooch. Tied to her waist was a black ribbon.

Erza first walked down and Natsu slowly waited for her. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I saw it on Teletubbies and always wanted to try it out." Natsu whispered with a grin.

Jellal slapped his forehead and Ultear dropped her head, in heaps of hopelessness. Ultear quickly ran down the staircase and almost ran Jellal over when she met him.

"What exactly did you say to him?" she said concerned. Erza let out a little giggle and Natsu lent his arm to her. He also playfully lifted his chin, which made Erza giggle even more.

"Hey, all is well if your sister's happy", Jellal said as he grabbed Ultear's arm and pulled her to the waiting room.

"Hey!" Ultear tried to get Jellal's attention. "Jellal, you did prep him for dining, right?"

"Huh…?"

"You forgot to teach him, didn't you", Ultear doubtfully asked him.

"It's gonna be okay, if Natsu doesn't make a complete fool of himself", Jellal reassured her with his planted smile.

"Just to let you know, I'm blaming it on you if he messes this up", Ultear frowned at him.

_**Later…**_

Erza confronted her father and Gray with Natsu.

"Dad, Gray, you remember Natsu?"

"Oh! You look almost my age! Well that's amazing!" Gray exclaimed almost surprised.

"Almost", Natsu silently smirked. Gildarts, Gray, Erza, Natsu, Ultear, and Jellal were guided into the dining room. Also, Makarov and Jura decided to join for dinner too.

"Care to escort a lady to dinner?", Lucy suddenly pops up and asked.

"Certainly", Natsu lends Lucy his other arm and she grabs him close enough for him to hear her whisper.

"Remember Natsu", she quietly whispered. Erza tried to lean in to hear. "They all love money, so pretend you own a gold mine and then you join the club." They all sat down at a huge oak table. Ultear sat between Erza and Lucy and Natsu sat between Jellal and Erza. Jellal tugged Natsu's sleeves to get his attention.

"Look, I didn't teach you dining skills yet, so look at me when you're stuck. Got it?!" Jellal quietly said in one breath.

"Uh. Okay?" Natsu mindlessly nodded his head. Yet, Natsu wasn't ready for the interrogation everybody else was going to put him through.

Everyone sat down, enjoying their dinner. The dining room was packed with many people sitting and waiters rushing around. Musicians squeezed themselves into a corner playing mellow music with violins, basses, and pianos.

At some time, Gildarts popped up an interesting question to Natsu. "Tell us about the combination in the series. I hear they're quite good?"

Natsu simply replied, "Best I've seen, hardly any rats." Everyone cracks up to that remark and Natsu smiled to himself. Ultear simply leaned back on her chair and gave Jellal the "I'm gonna kill you when this is over" look, but Jellal only felt chills on his back. He turned to Ultear's direction and saw no one.

Gray quickly cuts in on all the laughter. "Mr. Dragneel is joining from the 3rd class. It was un-assistance to my fiancé."

"It turns out Mr. Dragneel is quite a fine artist." Erza quickly cuts in on Gray. "He was kind enough to show me his work today."

"Erza and I have differences in the definitions of fine arts." Gray, again, cuts in on Erza. "Not to account your work, Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu waved his hand as of saying 'No offence.' Erza delicately clears her throat to signal Natsu to place his napkin on his lap. Natsu just stares, dumbfounded, at all the silverware.

"This is all for me?" he quietly asks Jellal.

"Just stir from the outside." Jellal quietly replies. "And work your way in."

Even though Natsu had absolutely no idea how to work the silverware, he decided to try it out anyways. Natsu was dipping his spoon in the soup when a waiter suddenly came over. "Would you like a fresh towel?"

"Huh!? What?" Natsu slipped his spoon a little and the soup went flying across the table. His spoon also went flying and ricocheted off another waiter. That waiter slipped and fell onto another waiter, causing his food to spill on the guests at a nearby table. The guests screamed of disgust as pieces of steak and caviar landed on their expensive clothes.

"_Oh __crap__! I slipped.__"_ Natsu thought while panicking, he accidentally smacked his hand onto the fork. It flew up into the air and stabbed into a piece of bread, right in front of Gildarts!

"Oh, goodness…they really need to get more professional waiters here", Gildarts said eyeing the embarrassed waiters who are trying to clean up the mess. Everyone else (except for Ultear and Jellal) was too busy talking with one another to notice that Natsu was the one who made the mess.

"_I'm saved!__"_ Natsu sighed, relieved that no one noticed. (Except for Ultear and Jellal)

Ultear quickly grabbed her fork and slowly leaned back at her seat. She undid the band that was in her hair and made herself a makeshift bow and arrow. Silently, she aimed it at Jellal and fired. Jellal, on the other hand, knew this was going to happen. He quickly leaned forward and the fork missed him and instead hits another unfortunate waiter in the groin. The waiter painfully holds onto his "hurting" spot before passing out onto the floor. His plates crashed and broke into pieces as they hit the ground.

"Like I said, they reeaallly need to get professional waiters", Gildarts sarcastically said rolling his eyes at the waiters.

Jellal quietly smirked to himself and leaned back to glare at Ultar. The two were in a death stare with lightning bolts shooting across each other. Moments later, someone asked for Jellal attention. He quickly looked up and saw Gildarts clearing his throat at him.

"Mr. Fernandes, how is the ship going for you?" Everyone turned their attention to the azure haired man.

"_Ooh…this is gonna be good!__"_ Ultear thought to herself, smiling at Jellal. "_Wish they'd put it on film.__"_

Jellal cleared his throat and shot a smirk at Ultear, who in turn, made a big "o" with her mouth.

"The ship is going very pleasantly. It's nice and very well crafted. I give high remarks to the person who built this ship", he said with a polite accent that took the afternoon to perfect.

"_Hah! I bet you're regretting that you taught me that accent_," was the thought that was in Jellal's head.

"_I'm regretting I ever taught him that accent__"__,_ was the only thought in Naori's head.

"Thank you, Mr. Fernandes", Makarov said.

"Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Makarov", Erza said to him. "Truly."

A now recovered waiter walks over to their table with a platter. He places some sauce onto Natsu's plate. "How about some crabgrass, sir?"

Natsu politely refused, "No caviar, sir. Never did like it much."

Everyone started eating their food. Gildarts stops eating for a minute and glances at Natsu. "And where do you exactly live?" he questioned Natsu.

"Well", he replied while munching on a piece of bread. "Right now my address is the RMS Titanic, after that I'm in gods good hands.

"And how is it that you have places to travel?" Gildarts asked.

"I work my way from place to place, you know trains and stuff. But I won my ticket to Titanic in a very, very lucky hand of poker."

Erza silently drank her glass of champagne while Jellal and Ultear listened in on the conversation.

"All lives is a game of luck", Jura mumbles.

"Are you the man who makes armor or such?" Gray sets his glass of champagne down. "Right Dragneel."Natsu nodded to him.

"And you find something appealing to you?" Gildarts sips his champagne, waiting for Natsu to respond.

"Oh yes sir", he defended. "I do." Natsu grabbed some bread. "I mean got anything right here with me. Got air in my lungs and a few blank sheets of paper. Man, I love waking up in the morning and wondering what's gonna happen, who I'm going to meet, Just standing outside on the bridge. Here I am on the most grand ship of the world having champagne with you fine people" Everyone laughed when he said that, even Ultear.

Natsu lifted his glass and the waiter misinterpreted his gesture. "Need some more." The waiter poured more champagne into his glass and Natsu gladly accepted it.

"I figured lives are gifts, not attended on wasting it. You never know what's your hand on", he continued.

Gray wanted to have a smoke, but he, unfortunately, had no lighter. Natsu quickly notices this and smacked his lighter at Gray. "Here you go."

"You learn to take back what comes to you. To make each day count." He finishes the wonderful speech.

"Well said", Lucy gave him her compliment.

"Yeah, yeah", Makarov approached.

Erza delicately lifted her glass, "To make it count", she declares.

Everyone raised their glasses, "To make it count", they all toasted.

_**Later On…**_

"-Well I didn't know you made money on a stove." Lucy laughed at her story. So was everyone else. "He celebrates and then lights a fire!" Everyone laughed hysterically after that.

Erza leaned close to Natsu. "Now, they join in the brandy for a smoke", she whispers to him.

"Well, join me in the brandy gentlemen." Jura stood up and took his leave.

"Ladies, thank you for the pleasure of the company", Makarov thanked.

Gray walked over to Erza. "Would you like me to come?"

Erza shook her head. "No thanks, I'll just stay here."

Natsu suddenly stood up after returning something to Lucy.

"Joining us, Mr. Dragneel?" Makarov asked him questionably. "Surely, you don't want to stay out here with the women, don't ya?"

"No thanks", he refused. "I'll be heading back."

Gray walked over to him. "Probably the best. We talk about business, politics, some sort of thing." He lightly patted Natsu's chest before leaving. "Dragneel", he called. "You'll need this." Gray threw the lighter back at Natsu. Then, Natsu walked over to the still sitting Erza.

"Natsu, you want to go?" She asked him.

"Time to go with the slaves." He took Erza's hand and kissed it, leaving a small yellow sheet of paper in her hand. Ultear turned to Erza, reading off the paper in Erza's hands.

"_Make it count, meet me at the clock__"_

_**At the Grand Staircase…**_

Erza arrived at the staircase, finding Natsu waiting for her with his back turned to her. He smiled as she approached him.

"So, you want to go to a real party?"

_**3rd Class…**_

Natsu and Erza silently went down the steps to the 3rd class. They entered a room full of many 3rd class passengers. Some people were sitting around drinking sake while others were dancing the night away. A band was playing their instruments in a western theme and they tapped their shoes with the rythym of the music. A small girl, with her hair fashioned in a bun, greeted Natsu by waving happily at him. She walked up to him and pulled him to the dance floor. Erza sat down and started to drink a cup of sake when a large, bulky guy walked up to her table.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Jellal and Ultear had decided to tag along after dinner since they had nothing better to do. Actually, it was more of Jellal grabbing Ultear and dragging her to the party as payback for dinner.

"Natsu brought Erza to this place?" Ultear said looking down at the crowds of partygoers.

"Don't worry", Jellal reassured her. "I've been to places like this. It's perfectly safe."

"Ok…" Ultear answered as they started down the deep staircase. "_That is if __Erz__a doesn't get caught.__"_She thought as she walked into the huge, 3rd class room.

_**Back to **__**Natsu**__** and **__**Erza**__**…**_

"I can't understand you, Elfman", Erza happily screamed to Elfman who was greeting her in Spanish.

"Lo siento", Elfman waved goodbye to Erza before walking to another table. Erza gulped down her 5th cup of sake while sitting there, watching Natsu dance. At another table, Gajeel and Loke were chatting away in Spanish. At another table, a lone figure was just sitting there staring at the merry partiers, looking very uninterested at the party. Later on, everyone finished dancing and everyone was clapping and cheering for the dancers.

"I'm gonna dance with her right now, alright." Natsu said to the girl he was dancing with. Natsu ran over to Erza's table and yanked her out of her seat. He pulled Erza to the dance floor. "Come on, come with me!" He shouted at the very confused Erza.

"Wait! I can't dance! I can't do this!" Erza exclaimed, but Natsu ignored her pleas.

"We gotta come closer," and with that, Natsu placed his hands on Erza's back and pulled him closer to her. A pink haired girl started pouting at Natsu. She crossed her arms and stood there angrily, boring her eyes at Natsu.

"Don't worry, Meredy. You're still my best girl!" Natsu said to her. "Go dance with him, ok?" He nodded off to a figure that was standing at a table with the lone person sitting at it. Meredy smiled and ran off to that table.

_**Meanwhile with**__** Jellal**__** and **__**Ultear**__**…**_

"How come you're not dancing?" Jellal asked Ultear. Once Ultear came into the party, she instantly plopped down at one of the tables.

"I don't party…" Ultear said as she crossed her arms and stared out at the dancers.

"And, how come you're not going on the dance floor?" Ultear, who was getting pretty bored, asked Jellal, who was refusing to take a step onto the space full of dancers.

"Because I don't do such childish things", Jellal flatly replied.

"_Liar,__"_ Ultear thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by an outgoing girl's voice. "Hi! Can I dance with you?" Meredy giddily asked Jellal.

"Uh…" Jellal's voice started to trail off as he looked at the still sitting Ultear. "_Shit! She's gonna know that I-__"_

Ultear raised her eyebrow of curiosity at Jellal. She smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine._"_ "_Time to know what you're hiding.__"_"Go on, Jellal."

"Come on!" Meredy grabbed Jellal and practically dragged him onto the dance floor.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Natsu started to dance around with Erza. "I don't know the steps!" a panicked Erza told Natsu.

"Neither do I. Just go with me!" Natsu replied. Erza nervously chuckled at his remark. Erza started to follow Natsu as they danced around. After a while, she was getting the steps and she was happily dancing around with Natsu. They were swinging around and dancing in circles. Erza's hair umdid itself from the barrette and it freely swayed with her movements. Suddenly, Erza accidentally stepped onto her dress with her heels, bumping into Jellal and Meredy.

"Hold on Natsu", she took off her shoes and flung them aside. Ultear, who was still sitting, saw the shoes coming for her. "Whoa!" She ducked and the shoes smacked Lisanna in the head.

"What theee-…" Lissana couldn't finish her sentence as she fainted onto the cold, hard floor.

"_What a close call!__"_ Ultear thought as she fixed her dress a little after having to kneel onto the musty, dirty floor. She quickly sat back up and continued to watch Jellal and Meredy dance. Erza didn't notice the accident she just caused and she went back to dancing with Natsu.

_**Meanwhile with **__**Jellal**__** and **__**Ultear**__**…**_

"_So that's what he was hiding_?" Ultear thought as she watched the struggling Jellal. "_What's there to be ashamed about? A lot of people can't dance.__"_

Ultear saw Erza bumping into Jellal and he would have almost landed on Meredy, if he didn't catch himself on time.

"_I can't watch this anymore.__"_ Ultear, after ducking from the flying shoes, got off her seat and headed for the dance floor. "Mind if I steal him?" Ultear politely asked Meredy. Meredy smiled and she replied, "Sure, go ahead!" Meredy walked over to the tables, "See ya, Jelly-man!"

Many quick moments later, Ultear found herself laughing hysterically. "Jelly-man!?"

"Shut up! It's just some stupid nickname she made for me", Jellal replied, flustered with the comment. Ultear quickly made a mental note of the name before turning herself to Jellal.

"Ok, so you can't dance, right?" Ultear asked him. Jellal held his head down. "I guess I'll teach you, then" Ultear took hold of his arms and started tutoring him on dancing. "First off, you step like this…"

After three or so steps, Jellal started to get a hang of it. Now, he was leading Ultear, instead of having Ultear lead him.

"Think you got it?" She asked Jellal. He nodded and Ultear cracked a smile at him.

"Alright then", she said as she noticed, from the corner of her eye, of Meredy getting up and heading for the dance floor. "Have fun!" With that, Ultear roughly pushed Jellal into Meredy's arms. She silently went back to her seat and watched the party continue. After all, she didn't like to party.

_**Later on…**_

Everyone was crowding around one table. There was a drinking contest going on between Cana and Bacchus. From the looks of it, Cana was winning and Bacchus was losing. Badly. Natsu made his way to the table and snatched two cups of sake. Erza gleefully accepted the sake and chugged it down. When she was finished, she met the eyes of a very surprised Natsu.

"What, you think a first class can't drink", she said eyeing at the still surprised Natsu. Suddenly, a very drunk man bumped into Erza, causing her to spill Natsu's sake onto Meredy!

"Get out of here!" Natsu kicked the man out of the way. "Erza! Meredy! Are you ok?!" he frantically asked the two ladies that were just involved with the mishap. Erza giggled and replied, "Yeah, I'm all right."

Jellal leaned over to help Meredy off the floor. "You all right, Bedwetter-Mel mel." For a moment, Meredy looked very confused. Jellal quickly made a gesture towards her dress not bother looking at it. She looked at herself before blushing red of embarrassment and running towards the bathrooms.

Elsewhere, Elfman and Bixslow were having an arm wrestling competition. Neither seems to be giving up. Though Elfman seemed to be the one winning. Erza noticed this competition going on and walked confidently over to the table.

"So you think you're strong?" She asked them. "Let's see if you can do this?" Erza lifted the hem of her dress and handed it over to Natsu, who held onto it. Erza struck into a ballet pose and slowly lifted herself off the floor. Her feet went from flat to tip toe. Everyone in the crowd was surprised at Erza's abilities. Erza held that position for a few seconds before it started hurting her.

"Ow!" She toppled down into Natsu's arms. After, she giggled in Natsu's arms. Everyone started cheering and whistling towards Erza. "What a beautiful performance!" Mirajane exclaimed at Erza. Ultear, who was already in the crowd, smiled at her sister and happily clapped with the crowd.

"You all right?" Natsu asked the fallen Erza.

Erza still giggling replied, "I haven't done that in years!" As the crowd dispersed, Ultear was heading back to her seat when she noticed someone on the stairs. It was Zeref! Zeref glanced down at the crowd and saw Erza still in Natsu's arms. He stood there at the top of the stairwell for a while before leaving. His footsteps softly headed towards the elevators.

"_Oh __shit__!__"_ Ultear only had a little time to think before Erza grabbed her arm and started dancing in a circle with the others. Everyone was having fun, but Jellal was the only one who noticed Ultear's worried face. But then, he decided to shrug it off as a false alarm.

_**Later on….**_

In a private room, decorated with flowers and greenery, a table was being served breakfast. There sat the two "lovebirds", Gray and Erza. Erza, adorned in a light green dress with jewels sown into her body. Erza wore one of his many fine suits topped off with a tie with a cross sown on it. The two sat in silence while Juvia, the maid, served their breakfast. Erza looked uncomfortably at Gray, trying to figure out why he would decide to have breakfast in private. Erza took a sip of her tea when Gray broke the silence between the two.

"I had hoped you would come to me last night", he said impatiently, glaring at Erza.

"I was tired", Erza said, setting her cup onto the table. Juvia quickly shuffled her way out of the room, noticing that the tension was quickly rising.

"Your exertions below the decks were no doubt exhausting" Gray countered that statement.

"I see you had that undertaker as a man servant follow me. How typical."

"You will never behave like that again, Erza. Do you understand?" Gray bored his eyes into Erza's, burning her alive.

Erza, ticked off, responded angrily. "I'm not a foreman you can command at your mills. I'm your fiancée."

"My fiancée? My fiancée?! Yes, you are and my wife!" Gray threw the table aside, spilling everything that was on it. Plates were shattered, food flew all over the place, and drinks were spilled onto the floor. He leaned over at Erza, overshadowing her. "My wife in practice if not yet by law, so you will honor me. You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor a husband. Because I will not be made a fool, Erza! Is this in anyway unclear?"

"No", Erza said, terrified that her fiancé would take such actions. Her voice was almost hoarse from such shock. Gray took one last look at her before hastily shuffling his way out of the messy, dirty room.

"Miss Erza!" exclaimed Juvia as she ran into the room. Erza broke down sobbing onto the floor and Juvia sat down with her. "It's alright, it's alright. It's all going to be alright." Juvia comforted her, patting her hand onto Erza's shoulder. Yet, Erza was still sobbing, her tears destroying the make-up she had on. Juvia quickly helped Erza to her feet and led her out of the room.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Ultear."

Ultear quickly took a peek behind her, trying to see who was talking to her. It was her foster father, Gildarts, waiting for her to respond. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes. What is it?" Ultear turned around to face Gildarts. She stared at him in confusion, knowing that Gildarts would never request her since she was originally not a noble. He had always looked down on her.

"I have a message for Erza…Would you pass it to her for me?" Gildarts told Ultear, adding a very serious and cold tone to his voice.

"All right." Ultear answered, hoping that it won't include last night's party. She knew that Erza's as good as dead if he found out.

"Tell her…"

_**In **__**Erza**__**'s room…**_

"I have a message to you from the geezer." Ultear said. Erza's eyes opened from shock. "He says that, you are not to see that boy again. He forbids it." Erza looked down into the floor in sadness. "He wants to remind you that this is not a game. That the situation is precarious. That you know the money is gone."

"Of course I know it's gone…he reminds me everyday." Erza retorted.

Ultear sighed and continued with her message. "He said that when your grandfather died, he left us nothing, but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. That name is the only card we have left to play. It is a fine match with Gray. It will ensure our survival."

"I don't get him!" Erza exasperatedly turned around, facing Ultear eye to eye. Ultear jumped back a little in fear. "How could he put this weight on my shoulders?!" Erza angrily said.

"W-w-well, he said that you are being selfish by-"

"I'm being selfish?!" Erza exclaimed at her still shocked sister.

"_Whoa! She can be scary!__"_ Ultear thought as she collected herself and responded to Erza's outburst. "He said that a number of things could happen if you don't go with Gray. He could become a servant. Your fine things could be to be sold at an auction. His and your memories scattered in the wind. Now…he wants your answer to this question: Is that what you want?"

"It's so unfair", Erza said with a sigh.

"Of course it's unfair. We're women…our choices are never easy." Ultear sadly replied. She gave Erza a meaningful hug.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

The dining hall in the 1st class had magically transformed into a makeshift church. The tables and chairs were cleared away and everyone was seated facing the priest. Erza sat in the front row, wearing a dark purple dress with a clean white scarf and singing a hymn with everyone else. Her voice was as clear as day and it sounded like an angel. Ultear sat right next to her, trying (failing) to match her voice with Erza's.

_**At the Grand Staircase…**_

Natsu frantically descended down the staircase with Jellal at his side. Jellal calmly walked down with Natsu, while trying to see what was wrong.

"Natsu", he asked at him, stopping him momentarily. "What is going on with you? You've been like this after last night."

Natsu stared at Jellal and said, "I gotta find someone." He turned around and continued to walk down the staircase.

"Natsu, you know that they probably won't let you in." Jellal wearily told Natsu.

"I know…" Natsu answered blankly and continued to walk down the staircase. Jellal instead decided to stay on the staircase to watch. After all it was Natsu's problem, not his. Jellal turned around and headed towards the top of the staircase. When he got to the top, he leaned over the railing to hear what was going on under him.

When Natsu stepped off the staircase, a doorman approached him. "Sir…" the doorman said.

"I just need to talk to someone for a sec." Natsu tried to walk around the doorman, but he was quickly stopped.

"You're not suppose to be here", the doorman responded while jutting out his hands to halt Natsu from continuing any further. Suddenly, Zeref walked up to the pair.

"I was here last night. Don't you remember me!?" Natsu frantically told Zeref.

"No I'm afraid I don't", Zeref blankly replied and proceeded to push Natsu away. "Now you are going to have to turn around."

"I-I just need-" Natsu couldn't finish his sentence as he is shoved with a wad of bills.

"Gray-san and Gildarts-sama continue to be appreciative of your assistance. They asked me to give this to you in gratitude." With that, Zeref continued to shove the bills into Natsu. Though, Natsu wouldn't back away as he stubbornly stood there.

"_What is he trying to do?__"_ Jellal thought, as he continued to watch from the top of the Grand Staircase. Anger was starting to engulf Jellal, so much he wanted to walk down to Zeref and give him a good uppercut on the chin.

"I don't want your money, I just want-"

"Might I need to remind you that you hold a third-class ticket and your presence here is no longer appropriate", Zeref said readying his dollar bills if needed.

"Please! I just want to speak to Erza for-"

"Gentlemen, will you see that Mr. Dragneel gets to where he belongs and he stays there?" Zeref, now irritated, said handing two doormen a wad of bills.

"Yes sir", the doormen replied and forcefully took Natsu's arms. "Come along you." And with that, they dragged Natsu out of the 1st class halls into the 3rd class decks.

Jellal, on the other hand, decided to stay within the crowd, unnoticed. He knew very well that Natsu was going to try to come up again. Natsu is the type that never gives up. No matter what gets in his way.

_**Later on…**_

Erza, Ultear, Makarov, Gildarts, Gray and the captain were touring around the ship. Ultear stared in disgust of her Sunday dress because she really hated that color and the design.

"Excuse me. I need to leave", Ultear told Gildarts. He scoffed and looked away. "_That means yes.__"_ Ultear sighed with the thought and walked away. She was about to leave the room when she heard the word 'ice'.

"Excuse me sir. Another **ice** warning. This one's from Noordam", one of the officers said and he handed a note to the captain.

"Thank you", the captain said. "Oh and not to worry. It's normally quiet for this time of year. In fact we're speeding up, I ordered the last boiler to be lit."

"_What!? You're just gonna ignore the warning?__"_ Ultear thought staring at the captain.

_**Meanwhile…**_

In the 3rd decks, Natsu was trying very hard to climb up a vertical wall leading to the 1st decks. "_Hey, it's pretty easy.__"_He thought as he climbed up a couple more boxes. Suddenly he slipped and fell when he got to the last box. Thud! "_This is harder than I thought.__" _Natsu stared at the last box, trying to figure out how to get past it.

"Natsu" There stood Jellal holding out his hand, standing on the first deck. "Need a hand."

"_How the he__ll __did__ he __get t__here?__!"_ Natsu stared dumfounded at Jellal wondering how Jellal can always do things so easily. He started to climb up the boxes again. He made it past the last box, thanks to Jellal. "Thanks Jellal", he gladly said as Jellal pulled him over the railing.

"Glad to help" Jellal replied as he grabbed some stuff nearby. "Oh! You're gonna need this." And with that, Jellal shoved a coat and hat into Natsu's arms.

"You're a life saver", Natsu thanked Jellal again. He placed the hat onto his head and hid his pink hair. He placed the coat on himself. Now Natsu was well disguised as a rich man.

"Also Jellal. Do you know where Erza might be?" Natsu asked while he fixed the coat a little.

"She's on the port side", Jella said.

"Huh?" Natsu looked at Jellal dumbfounded. He looked as if he had no idea what the parts of the ship were called. Like it was a miracle he could still get around on it.

"The LEFT side", Jellal replied, annoyed. He jutted his arm to the left side of the ship.

"And how do you know this?" Natsu said crossing his arms, staring at Jellal with his eyebrows raised. Jellal was starting to get impatient, so he pushed Natsu into the port side while explaining.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Ultear__?" __Jellal__ asked, noticing the girl hurrying in the halls. _

"_Jellal__!" __Ultear__ exclaimed, surprised. "W-W__hy__ are you still doing here? I thought they kicked you out already."_

"_Well I managed to evade them for a while", __Jellal__ replied. He glanced at wha__t Ultear__ was wearing. "Nice poofy dress. Baby pink really fits you", he smirked at a very embarrassed __Ultear__._

"_Shut up! They're Sunday clothes. I have to wear them." __Ultear__ retorted. She turned around to continue her way to her suite because she really needed to change clothes. _

"_Hold on" __Jellal__ called out to her, making __Ultear__ stop in her tracks. "Where's your sister? __Erza__?"_

"_She's on the port side", __Ultear__ quickly said before heading back towards her suite. "See ya, __Jellal__", she said waving good-bye as she ran down the halls._

"_Bye", __Jellal__ replied waving a small good-bye back._

_**End of Flashback…**_

"…And that's how I know" Jellal finished his story as Natsu started to run off.

"Oh…" Natsu trailed off. "_Tattoo __faced __bastard_." He thought towards Jellal as he quickly made his way through the port side.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Mr. Makarov, forgive me…I did the sum in my head and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned, but it seems that there aren't enough boats for everyone aboard." Erza told Makarov.

"About half actually", Makarov feebly replied. He rose his voice confidently afterwards, "Erza, you miss nothing do you? In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats inside this one, but some people thought that the deck would look too cluttered so I was overruled."

"Waste of deck space as it's on an unsinkable ship", Gray said with his usual arrogance added in.

"Sleep soundly Erza." Makarov smiled at the young lady. "I have built you a good ship, strong and true."

Ultear arrived back to the crew with a new set of clothes. She now wore a flowing, layered, midnight blue dress with a nice little sun hat. The dress had another flowing layer that was decorated in sparkles, which stood out of the dark blue like stars. Her bodice was covered with layers of black and blue and the short sleeves were flowing gently with the wind. She undid her bun and her dark purple hair blew gently with the wind.

She instantly noticed Natsu sneaking up to the group and decided to stand back and watch. Suddenly, she felt someone softly tap her shoulder. Ultear whipped around and she accidentally smacked her hand at Jellal. Actually it was more of a hard slap.

"Whoops! I'm sorry!" Ultear apologized to Jellal, who is rubbing his cheek in pain.

"Whatever…" He said as he started to look at what Ultear was looking at. "He's desperately looking for her, you know."

"Yeah", Ultear replied.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Erza walked with her group, but they were all talking with each other to notice her walking behind her.

Erza instead thought of her engagement to Gray as she walked. "_I don't know if I should see him anymore.__"_ Erza thought to herself. "_I'm engaged to __Gray__, but do I really love him?__"_

She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice she already strayed away from the group. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and when Erza spun around, Natsu was standing there waiting for her.

"Natsu…"

"Come on." He pulled her into an empty room, perfect for a secret conversation.

In a secluded room full of weights, there stood Erza and Natsu. Small dims of light shown through the windows. Hiding behind one of those windows, were the sneaky Jellal and Ultear. They were leaning in, close to the window, trying to listen in on the conversation Erza and Natsu were having. Even if they knew it was wrong.

"Natsu…This is impossible. I can't see you." Erza headed for the door, trying to leave, but Natsu held her back. His hand gripped onto her arms.

"I need to talk to you." Natsu said, staring into Erza's brown eyes. He could tell very well that Erza was holding back tears.

"No, Natsu, no…Natsu, I'm engaged. I'm marrying Gray. I love Gray." Erza spitted out those words though truly she never meant it, but it felt right to say.

"Erza, you're no picnic. Alright you're a spoiled brat with the coldest heart like an armor I've ever seen." Natsu clearly said while he leaned closer to Erza.

"_Is that supposed to be a compliment?__"_ Ultear and Jellal doubtfully thought to themselves as they continued to watch (spy) the scene.

"But under that, you're the most amazing, astounding, wonderful girl—woman—that I've ever known and…" Natsu began to trail off on what he was saying.

"Natsu, I…"

"No, let me try and get this out. You're, you're ama—" Natsu started to stutter. It's actually harder than it looks. Natsu started to choke on his confession speech. He took a breath and prepared let it out in one go.

"I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket. I have nothing to offer you and I know that. I understand. But I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowing you'll be alright. That's all that I want."

"Well I'm fine", Erza haughtily responded. "I'll be fine, really."

"Really? I don't think so." Natsu quickly retorted hoping he could convince her with what he was going to say. "They've got you trapped, Erza and you're going to die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away because you're strong, but sooner or later that armored heart of yours that I love." He began to caress her cheek. "Erza…That armor is going to melt away."

Erza faced Natsu, her head right in front of his. She was only inches away. Their eyes were interlocked and silently, both stared at each other. Erza couldn't face to turn away from his onyx eyes, but she had to. She closed her eyes and spoke clearly so that Natsu can understand.

"It's not up to you to save me, Natsu."

"You're right. Only you can do that."

Erza placed her hand on Natsu's arm. She gave it a little squeeze before gently pushing him off of her. Natsu stepped back a little as Erza turned around to leave. Erza walked up to the door frame and at that time, all Natsu could see was Erza and the blind light from outside.

Erza turned her head to look at Natsu for one last time. She stared at the astounded Natsu before uttering, "I'm going back. Leave me alone." With that, she quickly left Natsu inside of the empty room.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The two spies (Jellal and Ultear) that were just watching the action had quickly left before Erza or Natsu had noticed them. Their hearts had sunk as their attempt to get Erza and Natsu together had failed. Ultear sadly walked a little faster than Jellal. She was thinking so deep that she didn't even notice.

"Ultear…" Jellal quickly asked for her attention, causing Ultear to snap out of her thoughts. "What are you gonna do now? Erza rejected him."

Ultear just sighed. "I have no idea."

"_How could she reject him? She knows very well that she can't stand __Gray__. No. She despises __Gray__. Ughhh. I just can't understand her at times like this.__"_ Bam! Ultear was thinking this the entire way to the bow that she didn't recognize that she just slammed into a pole. "_Owww…__"_

Even after that, she was still deep in her thoughts. She also ignored all those attempts of Jellal trying to snap her out of it. Although one thing did get her attention back on the Titanic, Gildarts. He was walking down the port at quite a fast speed. Panicking, Ultear shoved Jellal into a lawn chair and threw her hat on his face. Her little sun hat fluttered a little as it landed on Jellal's head.

"_Not the perfect disguise…but oh well.__"_ She turned to face Gildarts.

"Ultear", Gildarts blankly stated to her.

"Yes? What?" Ultear mustered all the politeness she had left.

"I have noticed your behavior during last night's dinner. And I must say I am not pleased." He eyed Ultear who looked very surprised.

"_I swear __to god __he has another pair of eyes on the back of his head.__"_ Ultear thought, trying to figure out what she did wrong. "_The fork! He must have noticed I was the one who launched that!__"_ Ultear silently glared at the still sitting Jellal with her hat cleverly disguising his azure hair.

"I have hired you an etiquette coach that will teach you proper manners." gildarts cleared his throat so he could say more. "Your lesson starts right now." He took Ultear's arm and led her away to the tearoom.

_**Later in the Tea Room…**_

Erza sat alone, only surrounded by money hungry animals that were talking about some boring stuff that no one really cares about. Usually Erza would bring Ultear with her and Ultear would make mocking faces of the women and imitate them. Erza always loved that, but Ultear wasn't anywhere to be seen. Erza sighed of discontent as she let her eyes wander around the room.

Suddenly her eyes stopped at two figures, it was Ultear and some other women. "_What's she doing?__"_ Erza wondered as she watched the sight of her little sister. Erza was slouching a little, so the coach reminded her to sit up. Ultear uncomfortably straightened her back and sat at the edge of her seat as commanded.

"_Why is she doing this? Who made her do it?__"_ Erza's heart sank as she continued to watch.

The coach told Ultear to put the napkin on her lap. Ultear disgustingly looked at the napkin which looked like its been dropped and stepped on a couple of times. She daintily picked up the disgusting napkin and laid it onto her lap. Then, she was ordered to fidget. Ultear had no idea what that was so she decided to skip it. Afterwards, she started eating her cake with a spoon. The coach stopped her and commanded her to use her fork.

That was the last straw for Erza. Her heart had sunken so low that she was starting to notice what she was going through. Finally she figured it out, she was stuck with people ordering her around, not being able to do what she wanted to do. That she was only a puppet for them to manipulate. Realizing this, Erza quickly excused her self and walked quickly to the bow of the ship.

_**Later at the Bow…**_

It was now sunset. The sky was painted with many colors ranging from red to bright yellow. Natsu stood there with Jellal with him. They were both staring out into the ocean. Jellal had already noticed that Natsu was deep in thought and decided to he needed some alone time.

"I'm leaving, Natsu." Jellal said before turning his back to leave. But on the other hand, he had a feeling to stay so he went to the other stairs. The stairs that had led him to meet Ultear on the upper decks.

"See ya, Jellal", Natsu blankly said with his voice hinting a lot of sadness and confusion. Natsu tightened his grip on the ropes and gritted his teeth as he thought more of Erza.

_**Upper Decks…**_

"Jellal Fernandes" A dangerous voice pierced Jellal's back when he arrived at the upper decks. Ultear was there standing behind him, glaring at him with her hands at her waist.

"You forgot your hat", Jellal said unfazed and roughly tossed Ultear back her hat. Ultear caught it with her two hands and fixed it onto her head. She walked up next to Jellal and leaned over the railing.

"I hope you're happy", Ultear started after she politely asked to excuse (ditch) the class. "I just went through a grueling hour of torture."

Seeing she was unhappy and miserable, Jellal made an attempt to cheer her up. "At least you're getting new manners", he teased her. "You're old ones were getting a little stale."

Ultear gotten flustered from that comment, "Oh shut up." She retorted with a lot of anger and annoyance in her voice.

Jellal smirked at her a little and quickly told her to turn her attention to the lower decks. "You're gonna get a great show", he promised her. Ultear just sighed and she sat down on a nearby box. Her head softy laid on her arms as she placed them on top of the railings. Truthfully she was too exhausted to even stand up and watch.

_**Lower Decks…**_

"Hello Natsu."

Natsu whipped around to see his scarlet haired woman waiting for him. He smiled a warm smile towards her in which she smiled back. There as silence between the two as the sky started to turn more scarlet as the sun sets. Truly, it was a romantic place to be on.

"I changed my mind." Erza said with a smile. She slowly walked up to Natsu. Their two eyes are once interconnected, but this time…forever.

"They said you might be-" Erza was cut off when Natsu shushed her.

"Give me your hand." He gently held out his hand for Erza to take hold of. Erza placed her hand on his, with their fingers lacing between one another. Together, their bodies were only inches away as Erza came closer to Natsu.

"Now close your eyes." Natsu said in a quiet and gentle tone. At first Erza was hesitant, but she slowly closed her eyes. Her world was suddenly in darkness.

"Go on." Natsu tightened his grip on her hands and he gave a little nudge to move Erza forward.

"Step up. Now hold onto the railings. Keep your eyes closed, don't peek." He told her and Erza did as told.

"I'm not", she said with a laugh though she secretly wanted to take a peek.

"Now step onto the rail." Erza stepped on and Natsu was there to help balance her.

"Hold on. Hold on. Keep your eyes closed. Do you trust me?" He asked Erza who was enjoying ever second of this moment.

Erza smiled and spoke those words she wanted to say to Natsu. "I trust you."

Natsu slowly raised Erza's arms and let them hung loose. He slid his hands onto Erza's waist.

"All right. Open your eyes!"

Erza popped open her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. The suns rays of light had colored the ocean and sky ruby red. It looked as if Erza was on top of the world, speeding towards the horizon, never to stop.

"Natsu! I'm flying!" Erza managed to say as she gazed out into the ocean.

Natsu placed his head onto her shoulders and softly sang to her. He intertwined his fingers with hers and slowly pulled them to her waist. Erza turned to face him and their faces, only centimeters away. They leaned forward to each other and closed their eyes that were once interconnected. Their lips took only seconds to seal their love. Erza had taken her hand and placed it behind Natsu's hair, stroking his beautiful bright pink hair.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last Time…**_

What happened with Jellal and Ultear during the sunset while Natsu and Erza had their romantic ordeal? Well, the two had sat there, doing their usual spying on the couple. But at this time, only one of them was actually looking at the scene. That one was…

"Hey Ultear, did you enjoy that moment?" Jellal asked his companion while watching the two ended their kiss on the bow.

"…"

"Hey! I know you're mad, but you could at least answer!" Jellal exclaimed at Ultear. He turned around to see why Ultear wasn't answering and instead he saw a sleeping girl who looked very exhausted. It seemed like the moment Ultear had sat down on that box, she fell asleep and missed the entire kissing scene.

"_Well…at least I have something to brag about when she wakes up.__"_ Jellal thought. He bent down and lifted Ultear into a piggyback ride. The motion didn't seem to stir Ultear since she kept sleeping as Jellal walked back to her suite.

_**Later On…**_

Erza's suite was mostly empty. The maids were having the night off and Gray and Gildarts was smoking in the brandy. The room was going to be vacant for a long period of time, that was until Erza and Natsu entered the room. Their laughter and constant chatting could be heard in any of the rooms of the suite.

"Uhh…Erza?" Natsu cautiously asked the still laughing girl.

"What?" Erza answered when she finally stopped laughing.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" Natsu looked around at the vacant room.

"It's quite proper, I assure you. This is the sitting room." Erza answered matter of factly. She gestured towards one of the lamps on one of the side tables. That lamp had the brightest "shine" out of the rest. "Will this light do?"

"What", Natsu asked in confusion. "_Where is this leading?__"_ He thought as Erza walked over to the door.

"Don't artists need good light?" Erza replied while she removed her scarf and placed it at an overhanging hook.

Natsu smiled as if he had an idea. He placed his hand on the mantle of the lamp and started speaking with a funny French accent. "That is true." He said while pretending to stroke a fake beard. "I'm not used to working in such…'horrible conditions."

That had placed Erza into a giggle fit. Though it only lasted for a little while.

Natsu's eyes started to wander around the room. He had noticed that Erza held onto many expensive paintings. One painting, however, had caught his eyes and he quickly walked over to it and knelt before it.

"Monet", he gasped at the painting on the floor.

"Do you know his work?" Erza asked while leaning over Natsu as he continued to be awed by the painting.

"Of course! Look at his use of color here. Isn't it great!" He pointed to a small section in the painting.

"I know, it's extraordinary."

_**Minutes Later…**_

Erza and Natsu were now in a small room, separated from the rest of the rooms in the suite. Erza quickly undid the lock on the green safe.

"Gray insists on carrying this hideous thing around", she said looking at the safe in disgust.

Though the entire time, Natsu had his eyes on the door, "Should we be expecting him anytime soon?"

Erza dug deep into the safe and brandished out a large velvet box with a silver finish. "Not as long as the cigars and brandy holds up." She opened the velvet box and took out the necklace inside. Erza held it up so Natsu could see it more clearly. Natsu gave a whistle as he took the necklace and held it in his own hands.

"That's nice. What is it? A sapphire?"

"A diamond, a very rare diamond", Natsu quickly answered. She looked at Natsu's eyes for one more time before stating the following. Clearly and boldly she said. "Natsu, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls…wearing this."

"Alright", Natsu said while still staring at the blue diamond. Of course, he had no idea of what Erza meant by "wearing this".

Erza spoke again, this time more clearly and more boldly than ever. "…wearing **only** this."

The two eyes suddenly met again. Natsu couldn't say one word after hearing Erza since he was nonetheless shocked and maybe a little happy for a privilege he was just granted.

_**Later On…**_

Erza sat at her mirror while removing a ruby pin that had held her hair tight. Now, her scarlet hair cascaded down to her shoulders. She draped a loose kimono like robe over her and clasped the Heart of the Ocean on her neck. That's what she's wearing, for the time being.

Natsu prepared everything in the sitting room. He readjusted the couch and pillows so it would look right in his drawing. He also moved the light around a bit so it would bring a mood to his sketch. After all that set-up, Natsu prepared his canvas and his sketching tools. He pulled out a knife and started sharpening the charcoal pencil with his hands occasionally shaking from nervousness. Only silence went on in the room, except for the scratching of Natsu's sharpening.

Suddenly a door opened and Erza walked in with only a black and red robe with her a huge diamond smack in the middle of her chest. A little blush crept to her face as she noticed Natsu staring in awe at her. Natsu gradually stopped sharpening his pencil as Erza walked closer to him while twirling a belt almost seductively.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll", Erza spoke confidently. She quickly flipped a dime towards Natsu whom he easily caught with one hand. "As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want."

Slowly and steadily, she let the robe drop to the ground, exposing her naked body. Natsu sat there, ready to faint. Erza saw his face and proceeded to blush immensely. Natsu quickly collected himself and with his hand shaking, gestured towards the couch. "Over on the bed—the couch." He quickly corrected himself in his sentence, hoping Erza won't notice.

Erza steadily laid herself onto the couch. She looked uneasy at first, but was comforted by Natsu's smile. "Go on…lie down."

"Tell me when it looks right", Erza told him while adjusting herself in many different positions. Natsu caught the right one when Erza leaned back with her hands over her head.

"Put your arm back the way it was, resting on the pillow above your head." Natsu commanded Erza, which she promptly did. "Right. Put that other arm up, that hand right by your face there. Right." Natsu said satisfied with Erza's position. "Now... head down. Eyes to me, keep them on me." Natsu said, jutting his fingers at his eyes and Erza gladly stared at it. "And try to stay still." Erza couldn't help but smile at his awkwardness. But she did as told and stayed in the comfortable position while Natsu began to draw, starting with her cheek line.

_**Many Minutes Later…**_

Occasionally, Natsu looked up at Erza in order to keep his drawing right. It was a basic technique in sketching. Erza quickly noticed this and proceeded to sweetly tease him.

"So serious", she cooed at him making Natsu smile a little, but he quickly went back to his drawing. He made quick strokes for shading while long strokes for her body outlines. He kept looking up to check the proportions were right. Sometimes, he would do second shadings on other shadings to make it look realistic and round. As if the light was touching Erza's body. Except he couldn't keep his face quite straight when he started in the torso area, which Erza made quick notice of.

"I believe you're blushing, Mr. Big Artiste", Erza teased him. "I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing."

"He does landscapes…" Natsu said matter of factly, finally finishing with the torso area, while adding a few touches on her stomach. "Just relax your face."

"Sorry", Erza apologized and set her face straight that was long enough for Natsu to sketch.

"No laughing", Natsu said adding her features onto his drawing.

_**Meanwhile… **_

"_Wow…didn't know they'll take it that far…__"_ Jellal thought as he gazed into the room after dropping off Ultear in her bed. Natsu and Erza were too concentrated on one another to notice Jellal spying at them from a distance. Jellal was actually looking at Jellal since he preferred not to ruin his innocence, yet.

Jellal continued looking at the sight before leaving to Ultear's room to make one last check on her. He solemnly opened the door of her room, only to find Ultear…still sleeping. She was sprawled onto the bed with her midnight dress cascading in all different directions. It seemed like Jellal just plopped her there and continued on his merry way out.

"_I wonder how tired she was.__"_ He thought as he glanced at the still sleeping figure. "_Must have been exhausted from all that work she was put through…__"_

_**Moments Later…**_

Natsu smoothed out the final product of his while Erza slowly slipped on her robe again. She silently walked over to Natsu and laid her head onto his shoulders, watching him date the drawing and initial it. He gave it a quick blow before placing it in a folder and handing it to Erza.

"Thank you", she said smiling at Natsu. Their lips once met again while the two leaned in on one another.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Slowly a girl's eyes fluttered open as she groggily sat up. "_How did I end up in here?__"_ Ultear wondered while looking around at her surroundings. "_I thought I was on the upper decks? How did I suddenly black out?__"_

"You're awake now, aren't you", a voice said to Ultear. She slowly turned around, only to find Jellal smirking at her.

"Why am I in my room?" Ultear asked him as she proceeded to stand up from her bed. But since she just woke up, her balance wasn't all that perfect. She quickly took hold on the post of her bed while she fell. Slowly Ultear stood up, using the post as a support. Suddenly her mind started getting dizzy and she started to fall again. Jellal smirked at her before helping her up from the floor. He steadily sat her up on her bed.

"That's what you get for slamming yourself into a pole." He said while helping her prop her tired head onto her bed frame. "You're overworking yourself today…so rest." Ultear stared at him in confusion while she started to regain some consciousness.

"So…what did I miss?" She asked him in curiosity.

"A lot"

_**Erza's Suite…**_

Erza quickly scribbled a note on a clean slate of stationary. She kept scribbling as Natsu walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" he curiously asked Erza who slowly handed him a small velvet box.

"Will you go and put this in the safe for me?" she asked and slipped the note into the drawing.

"Sure" Natsu walked over to the ugly safe and slipped the diamond back in. He took a quick glimpse at the pile of money inside and whistled with amazement before walking back to join Erza.

_**In the Smoking Room…**_

Gray sat with all the other men, conversing and smoking as usual. Suddenly Zeref walked in and gave a little nod towards Gray. Gray quickly noticed this and proceeded to talk with Zeref…in private.

"None of the stewards have seen her", Zeref said with a serious frown. Gray looked at him in disgust.

"This is absurd. It's a ship there's only so many places she could be. Zeref, find her", Gray angrily commanded Zeref. Zeref reluctantly nodded to his request and walked away…beginning the chase.

_**Ultear**__**'s Suite…**_

"You mean I missed **ALL** that from beginning to end?!" Ultear almost shouted from amazement and shock.

"Yeah…pretty much", Jellal replied unfazed as he leaned back onto a wall.

"Ughhh!" Ultear rubbed her sore head and plopped back into her bed. "Why oh, why did I have to pass out?!" (A/N: _Don't worry, you only missed 98% of __Naza moments_)

Jellal sighed and left the room to check on the lovebirds. Meanwhile, Ultear slowly opened her eyes, picked herself off the bed and followed him, but she walked a little bit slower because she was still dizzy from the pole impact.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Natsu sat still in the sitting room. He looked around at the paintings that hung on the walls. He was about to get up and look at one, until Erza walked in, wearing a brand new outfit.

She now wore a multi-layered, flowing and silky white dress with a purple and pink accent to it. The dress cascaded from her waist down to her feet and it had a sharp V line on the back.

"You look nice", Natsu complimented the blushing scarlet haired woman. She smiled, but that smile was quickly interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

"_Who's at the door?__"_ Jellal thought as he continued to look out at the scene before him. Ultear, on the other hand, was quickly gaining speed as she walked down the hallway, heading towards Jellal.

"Erza?" Zeref's voice was heard from the other side of the door. Erza and Natsu started to panic and Erza pulled Natsu to another door.

"My drawings!" Natsu gasped at his slate that was left in the safe.

"There's no time!" Erza yelled as she frantically ran away…starting a chase.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"What happened?" Ultear asked Jellal in curiosity as she missed out on the scene.

"That Zeref is here." He told the still confused Ultear. She cocked her head to the side as if saying: Could you explain it more further? Jellal groaned and slapped his hand on his forehead. "_I think you lost some brain cells when you smacked the pole.__"_

_**Meanwhile…**_

Erza tried to silently close the door behind her. That plan ultimately failed as it slammed into its frame. Zeref quickly noticed the sound and ran towards that door and opened it. He ended up outside of the suite and started searching for Erza in the first floor halls.

Natsu and Erza were silently walking away in the halls, thinking that Zeref had not noticed them and they were safe…for the time being. Zeref quickly located the two and Natsu was the one who noticed Zeref first. He softly nudged Erza on the side. She smiled at him and three seconds later…RUN!

They ran down the halls and skidded past a bunch of walkers. They made a quick right turn before ending up near the elevators. Zeref was quickly gaining on them.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Erza exclaimed, as the doors were about to close. The doors of the elevator opened and Erza and Natsu slid themselves in and slammed the doors shut, just as Zeref was approaching them. The elevator sunk down deep into the boat and Erza instantly flashed her middle finger at Zeref. Natsu lightly giggled at her motion as Erza tauntingly waved good-bye to Zeref.

Zeref glanced at the sinking elevator before he broke out running for the stairs. The elevator slowly lowered itself to the next level, Natsu and Erza had busted out of the elevator before it even made a complete stop. They even knocked over some random guy.

"Sorry!" Natsu quickly apologized before running after Erza.

"Pretty tough for a valet, this guy…" Natsu said while he caught up to the running Erza. "Seems more like a cop."

"I think he was." Erza agreed as they ran through a bunch of swinging doors. She turned around to check if anyone was there and sure enough, Zeref's face was spotted in the window. Zeref smashed through the doors and started gaining at the two runners. Erza and Natsu made a couple of turns before hitting a dead end.

"No, over here!" Natsu exclaimed as he pulled Erza into a door. Zeref missed the two again and had to turn around to find another way down to the cargo hold. He ran out of the halls and made a couple of turns. He ran and ran until he spotted a certain figure. Zeref ran up to that figure and it was Ultear!

"Ultear?" Zeref panted at the woman as she looked up to glance at him. "Do you know another way to the cargo hold?"

Ultear smiled to herself and pointed to a random direction that led away from his destination. "It's that way, just take six flights of stairs down and make a right turn. Then, take six flights of stairs up." She mischievously said.

"Thanks", Zeref quickly said, not really meaning it, and fled to her directions. Jellal walked out of his hiding spot and glanced at Ultear.

"You're catching up fast", he told Jellal. She gave a smile and proceeded to walk towards her "directions" looking forward to watching Zeref run in circles like a dog chasing its tail.

_**Erza**__** and **__**Natsu**__**…**_

The boiler rooms were blasting with heat and energy. Dirty workers were sweating from having to throw coal into the burning boilers. Suddenly one worker halted when he saw Natsu and Erza running by.

"Hold up, what are you two doing' down here?" The worker asked, but Natsu and Erza ignored him and kept running.

"Carry on! Don't mind us. You're doing a great job! Keep up the good work!" Natsu yelled while he ran in between many workers. The two ran deeper and deeper into the boiler rooms. They kept running until they got to another door that led to the cargo hold.

"Ah" Natsu said as he spotted a red buggy. "What do we have here huh?"

Natsu and Erza walked over to the red buggy. Erza looked over at Natsu and cleared her throat that was loud enough to make him notice. He chucked at Erza and opened the door in the back of the buggy. Natsu extended his hand, which Erza took.

"Thank you", she said as she sat down in the backseats of the buggy. Natsu got himself in the front seat of the buggy.

"Where to miss?" He asked Erza while entertaining her with a British accent. Erza giggled to him and pointed out excitedly.

"To the stars!" She happily whispered into his ear. Natsu felt soft hands slipping onto the collar of his shirt.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"It took him just **ten** minutes to figure it out?!" Ultear looked at Zeref in disbelief.

Zeref angrily shouted at a bunch of stewards while Ultear hid from his sight. She pulled Jellal in front of her and smacked her hat onto Jellal as a disguise. She's totally gonna be screwed when Zeref finds her.

"You're getting really bad at this" Jellal told Ultear who was frantically hiding in front him.

_**Moments later…**_

Erza gently pulled Natsu towards her. They kissed each other tenderly and swiftly laid down in the backseat. The once brightly clean buggy was now reduced to a hot, steamy compartment. It windows were now fogged up. A hand slapped one of the windows before slowly sliding off to the side. Inside of the buggy, laid two lovers.

_**Many Moments Later…**_

The stewards walked around the cargo hold with their flashlights in hand. They shone it in every possible nick and corner there was. They cautiously walked deeper and deeper into the cargo hold. Suddenly, one of the stewards noticed a hand print on the red buggy. He quickly snapped his fingers and hollered to get the others attention.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed while pulling the door open. He gasped, as there was no one in the car as if it was like no one was ever there.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Anything missing?" Zeref asked while Gray opened the safe. Gray reached in and pulled out a folder with a note attached to it. He slowly opened the folder and saw the drawing of Erza naked. He took a double take before looking at the note:

**Darling, now you can keep us both in your safe.**

**Erza**

In seconds, Gray's heart sank and he slowly placed the note and the drawing together. He was about to furiously rip the two into pieces when he suddenly stopped. He took another glance at the drawings again and smiled that evil smile.

"I got a better idea." He evilly told Zeref.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	6. Chapter 6

On that night, it was pretty chilly out. Many workers, stewards, and shipmates had to bundle themselves up to face the harsh cold. Two unfortunate shipmates had the night duty and were shivering while scooting themselves together to keep warm. On the other hand, a higher mate was standing in the warm and cozy command room. His ever-lasting grin was plastered on his face for his position. (A/N: _Hint, hint_)

_**Meanwhile…**_

Jellal and Ultear calmly walked out onto the deck, after evading Zeref. They were quietly chatting with each other, not knowing the danger approaching them. Suddenly, Ultear's eyes snapped out to the ocean.

"J-Jellal…" She nervously asked him, shivering a little from the cold.

Jellal turned his attention to her, but secretly wanted to leave because of the cold. Of course, he had no jacket since he is still a third class passenger. "What?"

"What's that huge lump doing in the ocean?"

"What!" Jellal's eyes darted in the direction of Ultear's. He caught sight of **it **and could only whisper a response. "Did they notice too?"

_**Back at the Command Room…**_

Laxus stared out into the ocean, being very, very bored. The night was calm and mates like him had absolutely nothing to do. On nights like these, Laxus would usually go to the third class decks and visit a certain someone. (A/N: _Double hint_) But this night, he had duties in the command room so he had to put off another visit.

_**Lower Decks…**_

Natsu and Erza came out of a door, laughing and happily twirling with one another. They collapsed into each other, trying to catch their breath.

"D-did you see those guys faces?!" Natsu tried to muster out from his laughing. Erza ceased her laughing and tenderly placed her fingers on Natsu's lips. Their eyes connected again, boring into each other without stopping. Erza's hand slowly moved from holding Natsu's lips to caressing his cheek.

"When the ship docks…I'm getting off with you."

"That is crazy." Natsu smiled at her that could bring Erza to her knees. She lightly laughed at his comment and brought her hand to the back of his neck, bringing the two closer to each other.

"I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trusted you", Erza stared at Natsu's onyx eyes and in that moment. Their lips met with one another, the two tenderly kissing on the deck.

_**Above the Ship…**_

Cobra and Midnight sat at the highest point of the ship, shivering till no ends. Their job was simple, look out for anything that was in the ships way and notify the command room. Cobra had gotten bored of staring at vast ocean and directed his attention to the deck below him. He caught sight of Natsu and Erza kissing and motioned for Midnight to look.

"Hey look at this", Cobra tried to catch Midnight's attention, but Midnight seemed to be preoccupied with something else. Midnight angrily gritted his teeth at what had happened earlier on…

_**[Flashback…]**_

_Midnight__ patrolled his usual spots, but sometimes he would bring out his handy-dandy mirror and stare lovingly at his "beauty". (AKA: he's slacking off…What! He looks like a freaking' girl for crying out loud!)_

_Jellal__ and __Ultear__ had ditched __Zeref__ ever since __Zeref__ directed his attention from __Erza__ to __Ultear__. She would have been screwed if __Jellal__ hadn't "tipped" __Zeref__ on her current location._ _The two were walking around with absolutely nothing to do when __Jellal__ spotted __Midnight__ lounging around in a lawn chair._

_"Hey, __Ultear__", __Jellal__ shook __Ultear__ a little, giving him her full attention. "I got an idea."_

_"Huh?" __Ultear__ was confused at first, until __Jellal__ pulled her closer in secrecy, and whispered the details for her. Minutes later, the two pulled away and __Ultear__ walked over to __Midnight__ putting on a cute smile. __Jellal__ had taken her hat and placed it on a pole so it would hang over the lower decks._

_"Mister", __Ultear__ politely asked __Midnight__, who was still staring at his mirror. He glanced at __Ultear__ who was flirtatiously (or at least trying to be) flashing her smile at __Midnight__._

_"What?", he responded with a frown on his face. __Ultear__ flinched a little from the comment and big red veins started popping up on her head. She truly wanted to strangle this man._

_"I dropped my hat. Can you please help me?" __Ultear__ placed her hands together and whimpered a little, while wanting to throw up badly inside. She mischievously opened her hands…revealing a wad of $20. __Midnight__ stared unfazed at the bills and his fingers started twitching a little. He was about to move for the cash when __Ultear__ quickly closed her hands and placed the bills away in a black purse she was carrying around._

_"It's over there", __Ultear__ pointed to the bait._

_Midnight__ sighed and started for the hat. He climbed the rails a little and reached out for the hat. __Midnight__ sighed and climbed up a few more rails until he was at the last one. __Jellal__, who was hiding away the entire time, quickly ran out and pushed __Midnight__ over._

_"AAAHHH!" __Midnight__ screamed the entire way down and he painfully landed in a lawn chair down below. The two peoples above couldn't resist their laughter._

_**[End of Flashback…]**_

"Oh, look at that would you." Cobra whispered to Midnight, who was painfully rubbing back where he landed. Midnight snapped out of his attention and glanced at where Cobra was pointing.

"They're a bit warmer than we are, huh." Midnight responded.

"Well, if that's what it takes for us to get warmer, I rather not." Cobra gave Midnight and playful shove. Midnight, in retaliation, gave a push back. "Same goes to you Cobra."

They both chuckled at each other before going back on duty. Midnight stared down at the deck and suddenly recognized one of the person down below. It was pretty obvious since he seen that azure hair before.

Look at them! He glared at the two who were looking out over the railings. It's the witch and the bastard. He started thinking of ways to boot them off the ship, when Cobra suddenly shook him hard in fear.

"Look!" Midnight's eyes directed to Cobra's direction and in the horizon, there sat the outline of an immense iceberg ready for a collision course.

"Shit!" Midnight frantically pulled hard on a rope, sounding a bell in the command room. Laxus had heard the bell and calmly walked over to the ringing bell.

Cobra frantically picked up the phone and held it to his ear. His hands were shaking the entire time. "Pick up, you bastards!"

Laxus finally picked up the phone, but he held it at least a foot away to not put his ears to deaf by the screaming Cobra. "Is there anyone there?!" Cobra screamed into the phone.

"Yeah, what do ya see?" Laxus calmly responded when Cobra ceased screaming.

"Iceberg, right ahead!"

Laxus opened his eyes in shock and he ran off to alert the rest. The crew was scurrying all over the place, trying to stop the ship. An officer on the steering wheel pulled it all the way to the right. All the dampers were being shut down and crewmates were starting to engage reverse gage. The ships propellers stopped turning and it went turning the opposite direction, but even that didn't turn the ship enough.

Crap! Laxus was thinking that the entire time he was giving orders. He frantically ran out onto the deck to see where the iceberg was. That iceberg was coming closer and closer by the second.

"Why aren't they turning?!" Midnight and Cobra exclaimed from their positions, having a clear view of the current situation. Titanic didn't even seem to budge an inch away from the iceberg. It looked as if it's going to crash right in the middle of it.

That's when it happened: Titanic struck an iceberg. The needle sharp ice pierced into Titanic's steel cast as if it were nothing. It scraped and punctured Titanic leaving large gashes where water can burst in. Everywhere on the ship, passengers felt the shudder of the impact. Gajeel woke up from his nap and looked around, confused.

"W-what's going on?" Meredy managed to get out when she woke up. Her cabin mates, Mirajane and Lisanna, felt the same.

Jellal and Ultear also felt that shudder and ran to the other side of the ship, noticing the immense iceberg starting to scrape Titanic.

"Oh, no…" Ultear gasped at the huge sight of damage.

Natsu and Erza also felt the shudder when they were kissing. They pulled apart to see a huge iceberg before them. When that iceberg made impact, chunks of ice fell off and landed on the deck Natsu and Erza was on. Natsu quickly grabbed Erza's arm and pulled her back with all his might.

"Get back!" He frantically told her and Erza ran back a few steps, but she didn't take her eyes off the iceberg.

At the same time, Jellal grabbed the shocked Ultear and roughly pulled her away from the rails. He carried Ultear a safe distance away from the iceberg's falling ice and stared out at the iceberg in awe. Ultear quickly ran with Jellal, but a large gust of wind had swiftly swept the hat off her head and it gently floated with the wind the iceberg was causing. Though, Ultear was too surprised to even notice as she and Jellal stood back. The hat fluttered and floated as it drifted out into the open sea before disappearing under its murky waters.

_**Boiler Room…**_

The boiler rooms were being flooded with huge amounts of water. Many workers were frantically running for the doors. They sloshed around in the rising waters, while the doors were closing down. At least, everyone barely made it out.

_**Up Above…**_

"Oh my God!" Midnight quietly whispered to Cobra. "That was a close shave wasn't it."

Cobra's eyes flared up and grabbed Midnight's jacket. "Smell ice, can you!?"

Titanic had struck an iceberg. Everyone on the ship felt it and was left confused, though Natsu and Erza had full understanding of the situation after listening to Laxus and the captain. Natsu turned to Erza, her eyes filled with worry.

"This is bad", Natsu said looking at the wreck before him.

"We have to tell dad and Gray", Erza replied, flinching a little from her fiancé's name. Natsu nodded at her request and the two took off.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Elsewhere, Ultear had snapped out of her state of shock. Jellal dropped his arms from hers and she quickly turned to him with a little blush.

"We have to warn Natsu and Erza!" she said seriously. "What if they don't know this happened?"

"You're right", Jellal responded, worried about the ship's current condition. He and Ultear took off to Erza's suite.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"You there", Gray angrily motioned for one of the stewards.

"Sir, there is no emergency", the steward dully said, wanting to leave.

"Yes there is. I have been robbed."

Zeref calmly, but quickly intervened the conversation, "Get the master-of-arms."

"Now you moron!" Gray angrily spat at the steward.

_**Later…**_

In Erza's suite, Gray, finally calmed down, sat on a couch smoking on a cigarette. Gildarts paced up and down the room in worry and anger after seeing Natsu's handiwork. The master-of-arms, Bluenote Stringer, had taken the drawing and observed its clean lines and shading.

"I think it's very good, sir", he said before Gray stood up and haughtily snatched the drawing out of his hands.

"Don't touch anything", Gray angrily barked at Bluenote. "I want everything in this room to be photographed."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Zeref stood in the halls, waiting for a certain couple to be arriving. He tediously checked his watch and sighed. If he waits any longer, the jig is up. Suddenly Zeref heard a faint voice coming from Erza._"__They're here.__"_

"We've been looking for you miss." He greeted the two, but the two brushed him off, as they were too preoccupied with their thoughts running through their head. It was a perfect distraction for Zeref. He took out the Heart of the Ocean and stealthily slipped it into Natsu's pocket. Natsu had not notice this at all.

"Well here we go…" Erza said, worried as they arrived at her front door. Natsu smiled at her and gave Erza a reassuring squeeze as if everything was going to be okay. They slowly walked into the room and were greeted by Gildarts, Bluenote, and a very, very ticked off Gray.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Jellal and Ultear ran as fast as they could for Erza's suite. Finally they made it to the front entrance of Erza's suite.

"I think they're in here." Ultear said, opening the door and entering the room. Everyone didn't notice her and Jellal coming in, as they were too busy with Natsu and Erza. But only Jellal had come in the room at a very bad time.

_**Natsu**__** and **__**Erza**__**…**_

Gray angrily gritted his teeth at Natsu, after seeing Erza holding his hands. He kept his cool, but inside he wanted to strangle Natsu and throw him off the Titanic.

"Something serious has happened", Erza said with a serious tone.

"Yes it has." He curtly said. "Indeed. Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening." Gray glanced at Natsu in anger. "Now that one has come back, I have a pretty good idea where to find the other. Search him."

Zeref grabbed hold of Natsu and kept quite a grip on him that Natsu couldn't even move an inch.

"Take off your coat sir." Bluenote said and Zeref swiftly removed the jacket from Natsu while still keeping a hold on him.

"What!?" Natsu retorted, now confused.

"Gray! What are you doing?" Erza angrily exclaimed. "We are in the middle of an emergency! What are you doing?"

"Is this it?" Bluenote asked producing a blue diamond necklace in his hands.

"That's it" Gray said pretending to be relieved. He made a quick grab for the diamond and shoved it into his pocket just as quick.

"This is stupid", Natsu retorted. He frantically turned to Erza. Erza just stared dumbfounded at him, her eyes were about to burst crying. "Don't you believe it, Erza! Don't!"

"_What…how…__"_ Ultear shockingly thought as she watched the scene unfold before her. Jellal was also thinking the same thing.

"Arrest him", Gray declared pointing at Natsu. "And his accomplice too."

The steward, who was unfortunately being ordered Gray, went up to Ultear and Jellal. Ultear was standing in front of Jellal at that moment and it was unlucky of her to stand there. The steward roughly pushed Ultear away, making her crash into a wall and she collapsed onto the floor. The impact shook the vases that were nearby and eventually; they shattered and broke as they hit the ground. Ultear's face had shown only pain as she landed.

"H-Hey!" Jellal only managed to get that out when the steward twisted him so his arms would be behind his back. The steward held onto Jellal so tight that Jellal was ready to scream from the pain. Ultear quickly got up and she would have kicked the steward in the nuts if Gildarts hadn't held her back.

Erza, on the other hand, was too shocked to do anything. "Natsu couldn't have…" she said when she was out of her state of shock.

"Of course he could." Gray smugly said. "It's easy enough for a professional."

Bluenote and the appointed steward started cuffing Natsu and Jellal. They swung the handcuffs so hard that Natsu and Jellal's wrists were starting to turn bright red.

"But, I was with him the whole time." Erza stated the fact, with her voice trembling a little. "This is absurd."

"Perhaps he did it when you were putting your clothes back on, **dear**" Gray curtly responded and while he was at it, he added an emphasis at the end.

"Erza, they put it in my pocket", Natsu frantically said to Erza, his eyes were filled with worry.

"It isn't even your pocket", Zeref stated holding up the jacket he took. "Property of Zancrow." He handed the coat over to Bluenote, who took it.

"It was reported stolen, today." Bluenote announced as he took the coat.

"I just borrowed it." Natsu explained to Erza."I was going to return it." _Damn you__ Jellal__!__"_ He glared a little at Jellal, who was holding his head down. Erza's heart had stopped from there as she was on the verge of tears.

"We have an honest thief, do we?" Gray chuckled a little from that fact while Ultear glared at him. Gray didn't notice her of course.

"You know I didn't do this, Erza." Natsu quietly told Erza in a hushed tone. "You know it." Erza simply stared at Natsu and he could clearly see that she wanted to deny it. "Don't you believe them, Erza! You know I didn't do it-"

"Come on, let's go." Bluenote intervened his attempt and took Natsu's hands and yanked him away from Erza.

While Natsu was being carried out, he stared one last time at Erza. Hoping that his gaze would let Erza know that he didn't do it. She sadly looked at him, failing to meet his eyes. That moment, their bond was ripped and Natsu had slipped away from Erza's life. Erza could only let out one single tear.

"You know I didn't do it, Erza. Erza!" Natsu screamed out, making Erza's heart break even more. _(A/N: Gosh! Once was enough)_She could only stand there, confused and not knowing what to do or who to trust anymore. She held herself tightly and tilted her head so low that no one could see her crying. Ultear was the only one who saw her and her face turned from anger to sorrow as she watched her sister break down.

"Come on son. That's a good lad." Bluenote tried to maintain the still struggling Natsu.

Natsu tried hard to release himself from Bluenote's grip, but Bluenote had a tight hold on him. He glanced at Erza, with her back facing him, hoping that one last time, it would bring Erza to her senses. "You know I didn't do it! You know me!" He screamed out so loud that Bluenote would have released Natsu to cover his ears.

Those last words shattered Erza's heart. Her tears dripped onto the carpet as she silently cried. She didn't know if she should trust Natsu since he was caught red handed. But deep in her heart, she believed Natsu wouldn't have done such a thing. But still, he was caught red handed. At this moment, nothing was left of Erza. Her armored heart had already melted away when Natsu was taken away from her.

The steward, who had Jellal in his hold, followed Bluenote. He slowly made his way to the door, where Ultear was standing with Gildarts holding her back. Jellal lifted his head to meet Ultear's sad eyes as he was brought out of the room.

"Does Erza realize the truth?" He whispered to her with his voice so low that only Ultar could hear him.

She shook her head a little and replied in an equally small whisper, "That's not up to me to decide…"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stupid, stupid, stupid...**

**I forgot to put disclaimer since first chapter. Please Mashima-sensei and for all readers, forgive me...!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Titanic was just hit with an iceberg. Jura, Makarov, Laxus, and the captain were in one of the command rooms, trying to figure out the situation. Makarov had taken out a scaled diagram of the Titanic and placed it onto the table for everyone to see.

"This is unfortunate, Captain", Jura hotly said.

"Water that's just 14 feet above the keel in ten minutes", Makarov said pointing to a numerous of places on the map. "In fore speak, in three of the holds and in the boiler six."

"When can we get underway?" Jura asked with irritation in his voice.

"That's five compartments", Makarov said with the same irritation. "She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached, but not five-not five. As she goes down by the head the water will spill over bulkheads at E deck one to the next back and back. There's no stopping it."

"The pumps…" The captain quickly suggested, hoping at least that would help. "If we open the door—"

"The pumps will buy you time", Makarov quickly intervened the captain. "But minutes only. From this moment, no matter what we do…Titanic will founder."

"But this ship can't sink…" Jura spat out.

"She's made of iron. I assure she can…she will."

"How much time?" The captain frantically asked.

"…an hour…two at most", Makarov solemnly said.

"How many are on board?" The captain asked Laxus.

"2,223 souls", Laxus responded with his voice shaking. He turned to Jura and eyed at him. "I believe ya made yer headlines."

_**In **__**Erza**__**'s Suite…**_

From that point on, everyone in the room was dead silent. Gray was pondering around in the room in anger. Gildarts had let go of Ultear's arms and she just stared out of the door, not wanting to see what will happen next. Erza had finally dried her tears and when she lifted her head, Gray had walked up to her and slapped her across the face. Her head swung a little from the impact and his hand left a huge imprint on her pale face.

"Oh its a little slut isn't it", he growled coldly at Erza, who didn't raise her eyes to meet his. Gray grabbed Erza in anger and lifted her off her feet so they would be face to face. "Will you look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Ultear still stood at the door entrance and she flinched a little from Gray's outburst. Erza just remained motionless as Gray released her. Suddenly Ultear saw a steward hurrying to their room. She quickly moved out of the way so he could come in.

"Gray, sir", he said as he came in the room.

"Not now, we're busy!" Gray replied irritated.

"Sir, I've been told to ask you to, please put your life belts on and come up to the-"

"I said not now!" Gray quickly intervened the man.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, Gray sir, but it's Captain's orders. Now, please, dress warmly. It's quiet cold out tonight. Now may I suggest topcoats and hats", the steward said and he fished out some white life belts out of a nearby closet.

"This is ridiculous", Gray spat out as he violently pushed Ultear on his way out of the room. Ultear had stepped back a little, but she had bumped herself into a dresser, which painfully bruised her back. She rubbed her back in pain, but she didn't utter a single word.

"Not to worry miss", the steward spoke to the stunned Erza. "I'm sure it's just a precaution."

_**Third Class…**_

"Everybody up!" Many stewards commanded as they slammed open a bunch of doors. "Life belts on!"

"What the hell is this?!" Gajeel exclaimed as he hit the wet floor when he jumped out of bed. Sting just shrugged. In the room next to them, Meredy was tugging on the straps very hard to make it fit over Mirajane's large assets. Lisanna watched the two struggles and when they were done, the trio made their way out of the third class rooms and onto the upper decks.

_**Communications Room…**_

"C.Q.D.?" One of the crewmen exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes that's right…C.Q.D. The distress call." The captain said as he handed the crewmate a piece of paper with coordinates written on it. "That's our position. Tell whoever responds first that we're going down by the head. We need immediate assistance." The captain walked out before tipping his hat and staring at awe to a clock. He couldn't believe the current situation.

"Blimey", the crewmate gasped out. He frantically began to tap on the telegram, sending a message for help.

_**On the Decks…**_

The crew was quickly unloading the lifeboats and securing them onto the davits. Though the crew was going as fast as they could, it was still not fast enough. Makarov walked out onto the deck to check the situation. He sighed and tilted his head down in disgrace.

"Makarov-sama, where are the passengers?" A crewmate frantically asked when he ran up to Makarov.

"We moved them back inside…its too damn cold and noisy for them", Makarov replied.

_**Grand Staircase…**_

On the grand staircase, the band was playing mellow music in the crowd. Everyone stood there in confusion, wanting to see why they were told to get out of their rooms. Makarov walked slowly through the crowds of people with his face full of shock.

Elsewhere, Erza and her crowd were standing in the corner of the entire room. Erza had don a pink coat that would keep her warm for the time being. She was pacing around the room in worry. Gray stood in the corner; not caring of the situation and Gildarts was sitting on a chair. Ultear leaned against a wall without a coat on since she never owned one. Suddenly Gildarts walked up to her with a black, over-sized coat in his arms. He pushed the coat into Ultear, causing her to look at him in shock.

"W-What…" She managed to stammer out.

"These were the orders, put it on." Gildarts coldly told her before heading back to his seat. Ultear didn't say anything as she put the black coat on. She ferociously tugged and rolled the sleeves back since they extended further than her arms.

"Hey sonny, what's going on?" Lucy curiously asked a steward. "You got us all dressed up and now we're cooling our heels."

"Sorry ma'am. Let me go find out." The steward hurriedly left the room.

"I don't think everyone knows what the hell's going on around here", Lucy exclaimed in frustration.

"It's the goddamn English doing everything by the book." Gray haughtily said while kicking the floor with his heels.

"No need for language, Gray", Gildarts said as he motioned for the maid. "Go turn on the heaters in our room. I want a cup of tea when I return."

"Yes, sir", they said and quickly left to the upper decks.

Erza was pacing the room that entire time. She was worried of course and she knew what had happened to the ship. She just didn't know what the situation of the ship was in. Erza stopped pacing when she noticed Makarov ascending the grand staircase. She frantically ran up to him and took his arms.

"Mr. Makarov. I saw the iceberg and I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth!" She bored her eyes into his, wanting an answer.

Makarov sighed and he closed his eyes a little. When he opened them, he spoke in a whisper. "…the ship will sink."

"You're certain?" Erza asked.

"Yes, in an hour or so…all this…will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

"What!?" Gray said when he interrupted the conversation. Ultear also could hear every word spoken. "_Shit, we're dead.__"_She widened her eyes at the thought.

"Please tell only who you must. I don't want to be responsible for a panic and get on a boat, quickly. Don't wait. You remember what I told you about the boats?" Makarov frantically asked Erza.

Erza gasped at the thought when she remembered the ship didn't have enough lifeboats. Her eyes widen and she slowly nodded her head. "Yes. I understand."

Makarov nodded back and he continued his way up the stairs, leaving Erza and Gray behind.

_**Down Below of Titanic…**_

"Over here kids." Bluenote said as he cuffed Natsu to a pipe. The steward cuffed the silent Jellal at a nearby pipe adjacent to Natsu's.

"Sir they need you up at the second class purser's office." An officer said when he arrived in the room.

"Go on, I'll keep an eye on **him**." Zeref said as he took out a gun when he entered the room.

"Hai", Bluenote responded and he hurriedly fled out of the room after giving Natsu's cuffs one last twist.

Zeref slowly made his way to a seat and sat down. His eyes bore into Natsu's as he sat. Natsu's started to panic inside as Bluenote passed the key to Zeref. Jellal stood there with Natsu, not wanting to see Zeref and his gun. He tried to secretly free himself from the handcuffs, but they were inescapable. Amidst his struggling, Jellal suddenly heard shuffling feet on the floor above him.

"_What the hell is going on?!__"_

_**Meanwhile…**_

The captain stroked his long white beard as he walked down an open corridor. He looked around and sighed at the situation. Suddenly a call for his name snapped his attention back to the sinking Titanic.

"Sir! Carpathia says they are making 17 knots. Full speed for them, sir" The man from the communications room reported.

"She's the only one responding?" The captain asked.

"The only one close sir", the captain lowered his head at that moment. "She says they can be here in four hours."

"Four hours?!" exclaimed the captain._"__We only got two before the ship sinks…even less.__" _ "Thank you."

_**On Deck…**_

"Are ya ready over there?" Laxus called out to the crewmates.

"We're ready sir", all of them called out in unison. Laxus caught sight of the old captain and hurried over to him.

"Sir, we're ready to launch." He reported. Laxus leaned closer to the stunned captain and whispered into his ear. "We're boarding all the woman and children first."

After the captain was notified, Laxus went back to the lifeboats. "Ladies and gentlemen." Laxus called out to calm the crowd. "At this time we will be needing only women and children. Ladies, bring yer children and board at this time."

Slowly the women and their children started to get on the boat. Women held onto their children tightly as they boarded.

Elsewhere, a steward brought out a chair and the band followed. "All right boys." He said when he set the chair down. "Like the captain said, nice and cheery so the crowd won't panic." The band settled down and started playing cheery music for the confused crowd.

_**Third Class…**_

A steward frantically passed out life belts to anyone insight. He kept this process on as he moved through the third class. Sting took a life belt and he quickly placed it on himself as he made his way to the exit of the third class. Gajeel followed him while pushing many people out of his way.

At the top of the exit, a steward was trying to maintain the crowd. The doors were locked and huge crowds of frantic passengers were pushing through the closed gates.

"Please remain clam." The steward called out to all of the passengers. They ignored him and kept pushing into the gates. Sting made his way to the top and the steward blasted the "remain calm" at him. Sting just stared at him in anger and shock.

"_How can we remain calm when we don't know what's going on!__"_

_**On Deck…**_

"Lower away!" Laxus screamed out his command. "Left and right." The lifeboats were slowly being lowered down to the Atlantic. Many orders by Laxus were being shouted out as the boats continue to lower. The first class shouted in confusion, fright, and panic in the boat. Some of the boats weren't even lowered right as one boats side was going faster than the other. Laxus screamed out orders for the boat to even. The process was going well for the people on deck, but one problem remained.

The boats were only half full…

Distress signals were shot off into the sky. Everyone on the boat noticed and gasped as the lights started to fall down. Erza and Ultear looked up too to see the distress signals. Erza's face remained motionless while Ultear looked in awe at the bright and dazzling distress signals.

_**Below…**_

The portholes in the Titanic showed an angle of water. Natsu and Jellal stared out of those portholes, realizing what was happening to the ship. Zeref was rolling a bullet on an inclined table. He stopped rolling for a while, caught the bullet, and loaded it into the gun while smirking at Natsu. Natsu started to panic while Jellal remained as calm as he can in the situation, but inside he was panicking also.

"You know, I do believe this ship may sink," he stood up and walked over to Natsu. Jellal quickly turned his head away, not wanting to see what will happen next. "I've been asked to give you this... small token of our appreciation." Suddenly, Zeref's fist collided into Natsu's gut making him double over in pain. Jellal quietly sighed in relief since Zeref was holding a gun at Natsu's head at that time.

"Complements of Gray Fullbuster", Zeref said before taking the key to Natsu's cuffs and heading out. Natsu was still stunned by the pain and he was breathing long and shallow breaths. He closed his eyes in pain and could only whisper one word, "Erza…"

Jellal solemnly glanced at Natsu and spoke, "She's gonna come, alright."

Natsu breathed in and out slowly and quietly responded, "How can you be so sure?" He looked up in anger and started screaming. "The boat is sinking and you're this calm!?"

Jellal barely flinched from his outburst and calmly responded, "Do I need to remind you?" He narrowed his eyes at Jellal who in turn, went from anger to shock. "If Erza really cares about you, than no doubt she'll come and save you! Got it!"

That alone made Natsu shut up. Mere seconds later, he raised his head and went into a death stare with Jellal, "You're right." He said and he turned towards the door. "But we have to at least try! HELP! HELP!" Natsu screamed out as loud as he could. But he was not heard as the entire lower decks were empty and pools of water were already flooding the entire place.

Jellal just glanced at the frantic Natsu before looking at his wrists. "_They are going to come. Right?__"_ He was so greatly troubled by that single thought that it easily drowned out Natsu's yelling.

_**On Deck…**_

"Come on sister, you heard the man. Into the boat." Lucy was coaxing a young lady into a boat. The lady daintily stepped in, but she turned around to give her husband one last hug. Her tears were clearly seen by Erza as she stared on at the woman, like she was already dead.

"Any room for a gentleman, ah gentlemen", Gray said hoping to convince the crewmates.

"Only woman at this time, sir", the crewman replied. Gildarts walked up to the man and whispered something in his ear. He pulled out a wad of bills and secretly handed it over to the mate. The crewman quickly stuffed the bills into his pocket. "I see your circumstances, sir." He tipped his hat towards Gildarts left to join Erza and Gray.

"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class?" He shouted out before turning to Erza and chucked a little. "I hope they're not too crowded."

Erza stare at her father before screaming her head off. "Dad…shut up!" Erza grabbed Gildarts's collar and pulled him at her height with his face at the same level as hers. "Don't you understand?! The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats. Not enough by half. Half of the people on this ship are going to die." Erza explained fiercely at the stunned Gildarts.

"Not the better half", Gray flatly said which made Erza let go of her father. Ultear stood behind Erza, silently glaring at Gray. Gildarts readjusted his collar before going into the boat himself. When he was in the boat, he turned around to help Erza get in.

"Come on Ultear-san. Get in the boat. First class seats are right here." Lucy said motioning Ultear to get on. Ultear tightened her grip on Erza's hand and hid behind Erza as if saying she didn't want to get on.

"You know, it's a pity I didn't keep that drawing." Gray told Erza, who angrily turned to him. "It'll be worth a lot more by morning." Ultear narrowed her eyes even more at Gray.

Another distress signal shot up into the sky, lighting up Erza's angered face. Angrily, she whispered to Gray, "You unimaginable bastard."

Gray merely shrugged off her comment and looked away.

"Come on, Erza. There's plenty of room for you." Lucy said motioning for her to come in. "Come on Erza. You're next darling."

Erza didn't even move. Ultear looked up to her sister and realized what Erza's face was truly saying. "_I'm so proud of you__"__,_ she thought and smiled from her realization.

"Come into the boat Erza", Gildarts sternly said. Erza didn't even flinch at the request. She stood there, staring motionlessly at her father. "Erza, get into the boat!" Gildarts said holding out his hand for Erza. "Erza!"

Erza looked at him one more time and breathed in slowly. "Good-bye…Dad." With that she let go of the grip Ultear had on her and bolted away. She ran as fast as she could away from her family and for her love. But, she had a very angry Gray closely trailing her.

"Erza! Erza, come back!" Gildarts yelled out desperately for her. He turned his head to see Ultear still there. Ultear stood there, dazed at what Erza just did. She snapped her attention when Gildarts uttered the first syllable of her name.

"Ul…"

Ultear turned to Gildarts and the two quietly stared at each other, not knowing who should move first. Then, Ultear sadly smiled, with her face coated in tears as she bowed down respectfully to Gildarts. Her hair had hidden her teary face as she bowed down. "Take care, okay…" she softly said to the still shocked Gildarts. Within seconds, Ultear lifted her head and ran away.

"Lower away!" The crewman shouted out and Gildarts's boat began to lower down into the ocean.

"No, no wait!" He shouted out, but he was not heard. "Erza! Erza! Erza!" He frantically grabbed onto the deck floor, but lost his grip as the boat went lower and lower. That was the last time Erza and Ultear ever saw their father.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ultear ran past many passengers. She gently pushed those that were in her way and tried to dodge as many as she could. Suddenly she skidded to a stop when she noticed Gray grabbing Erza.

Erza was suddenly thrown back when Gray grabbed her.

"Where are you going? To him?! To be a whore to a gutter rat!?" He screamed into Erza's face.

Erza angrily looked at him. "I'd rather be his whore than your wife", she angrily spat out at Gray. Erza turned to leave, but Gray kept his hold on her, not letting her go.

"No, no!" Gray screamed at the struggling Erza. "I said no!"

Erza kept struggling on and on. Ultear was about to come out and give Gray the ultimate punishment he deserved when Erza suddenly turned around. Erza quickly hawked back and spat at Gray_(AN: Takke that!)_. Her spit landed in Gray's eye making him release his grip on her. Satisfied, Erza ran away as fast as she could. Gray stood there, staring at her in shock with his hand at where she just spat.

"_Nice one, __Erza__!__"_ Ultear happily thought as she ran after Erza without Gray or Erza noticing.

"_Hold on, __Natsu__!__"_Erza frantically thought as she kept running. "_I'm coming for you!__"_

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu and Jellal were still trapped in the lower decks. The porthole above them was completely submerged in water, signaling the floor they were on was completely underwater. Now, the two are in serious trouble.

"Help! Can somebody hear me!?" Natsu kept hollering out into the empty corridors. He loudly banged onto the pipes as he kept yelling desperately, "Help me!"

Jellal was about ready to give the guy another kick in the gut as he kept fidgeting around with the cuffs. Though the pink hair teens voice was loud, his cries were distant to any others. Water was rapidly speeding up in the corridors and heading towards the two prisoners.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Erza kept frantically running away, though she had no idea where Natsu being kept nor who was following her at the moment. Erza suddenly sensed a presence behind her and quickly turned around. There, just a couple feet away, was a panting Ultear trying to catch up.

"Ultear!" Erza screamed out with panic in her eyes. She grabbed Ultear and shook her super hard as if she wanted to snap Ultear back to her senses. "What are you doing here!? Why didn't you get on a boat!?"

Ultear was taken aback for a few moments and with her trembling arms, she gently pushed off Erza's grip from her. "Someone just like Natsu is down there!" She exclaimed while still trembling. "I have to save him!"

"No!" Erza screamed at Ultear as she took a grip on Ultear again. "It's too dangerous!"

Ultear was about ready to cry when she heard those words coming out of Erza. "Please!" She desperately cried out. "He's just as important to me like Natsu's to you! So please…let me come!"

Erza gasped a little from her sister's words as she slowly let go of her sister's arms. Ultear stared at Erza dead on hoping her sister would let her go with her. Erza, still shocked, slowly turned around and ran again…with Ultear following her.

Erza kept running on and on in the first class corridors until she met Makarov walking around, giving orders. "Makarov-san!" Erza called out, hoping to get his attention.

"Check the starboard corridor", Makarov quickly said to a passing steward as he kept walking.

"Yes sir", the steward nodded and continued his way to the starboard corridor.

"Madam please put on a life belt. Get to the boat deck, immediately", Makarov quickly placed a white life belt on Lisanna when he noticed something was off. "Evegreen, for Gods sake, put on your life belt. Set a good example", he yelled out to a passing woman.

"Yes, Makarov-sama", she said and left.

Makarov quickly opened a bunch of doors and called out, "Anyone in here?"

"Makarov-san?" Erza called out again and ran to him. "Makarov-san, thank God! Where would the master-of-arms take someone under arrest?" She desperately asked pulling onto Makarov's collar.

"What!? You have to get to a boat right away." He was about to grab Ultear's hand when she stepped back to refuse it.

"I'm doing this with or without your help…but without will take longer." Erza seriously said, giving Makarov a stare down.

Makarov didn't speak for a moment and then he sighed, knowing Erza was not going to give up. "Take the elevator to the bottom. Go to the left down the crewman's passage. Then, go right and left again at the stairs. You'll come to a long corridor..."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Natsu finally ceased yelling as he noticed no one was coming. Jellal kept struggling with the cuffs, but he had no luck. Natsu slowly closed his eyes to come up with a plan, but he suddenly opened them when he heard a faint sound. The sound of rushing water seeping through the door. Jellal also noticed this and started to panic as water was quickly rising to their ankles.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" Natsu cried out as he jumped onto a desk to avoid the water. Jellal had no choice, but to climb the horizontal pipe he was cuffed to. "This is bad…" He quietly murmured

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Excuse me! Thank you", Erza screamed as she pushed more people out of her way. She quickly head towards the elevators. Ultear followed her after dodging a barrage of people.

"_Hold on! I'm coming!__"_ The two were thinking as they kept running.

"The lifts are closed", a steward said blocking the way to the elevators.

"I don't care –" Erza started, but she was quickly cut off.

"The lifts are – I'm sorry miss, but the lifts are closed", he calmly told Erza, blocking her path.

Erza's anger flared up and she snatched the man's collar. She smashed him into the wall whilst giving him the same death glare she's been giving to Gray all night.

"I'm through being polite! I'm going goddamnit!" She screamed at him while she pushed the steward into the wall of the elevator. Ultear followed after her, smiling at her sister's confidence. "Now take me down!" Erza ordered pointing at the lever.

The frightened steward quickly sidestepped over to the lever and pulled it down as fast as he could. Now, all Erza and Ultear had to do was stand there and wait…

_**Meanwhile…**_

Natsu and Jellal's fear was quickly rising as water kept pouring in. The level of water was at quickly rising as water kept pouring in. The level of water was at Natsu's knees now. (Jellal's foot since he's sitting on a pipe) "Come on! Come on!" He said while trying to slip off his cuffs. Sadly, the cuffs didn't even budge.

Jellal kept trying to slip his cuffs off, but the cuffs were wrapped tightly against his wrists. Suddenly, he slipped off the pipe he was sitting on and splashed into the water. "_Fuck__!__"_ He splashed his way back up so he could come for air. How foolish he looked, but Natsu was too preoccupied to notice. Now, the water was at Jellal's knees.

_**Later On…**_

Erza and Ultear were breathing hard as they went lower and lower. They knew the ship was sinking, but they didn't know how much of the ship was sunk. Was the water at knee level or waist or worst?

"_Please, let it not be too late!__"_ Erza kept thinking as they went lower and lower.

Suddenly water began to pour in as they arrived in the E deck. Erza screamed and backed up as she saw the gallons of water pouring in. Ultear screamed too and backed up into a corner from alarm. Her midnight dress and the coat she had on suddenly became a lot heavier for her and so did Erza's pale white cascading dress. The water was rising at an alarming rate for the two. The steward frantically ran up to the lever again.

"I'm going back up!" He yelled and prepared to pull the lever up.

"No!" Erza cried and she pushed the doors open and left as fast as she can. The water had gotten so high, Erza couldn't move without her dress tangling up her legs. For Ultear was the same as she slowly made her way to the entrance as Erza exited. The only good thing was that the water had only reached up to their knees.

"Come back?! I'm going back up! I'm going back up!" The steward cried as he slammed the lever up. The elevator slowly went back up, leaving Erza and Ultear alone in the corridors with water flooding the place.

The elevator made a makeshift waterfall, splashing Erza and Ultear with a ton of water. Erza's red hair had gotten soaked from all the water, but she didn't care as she trudged her way through the water. Her dress was drenched and almost see-through and she was freezing to the bone from the ice-cold water. Again, Erza didn't care, as she was too busy searching for her love.

Erza looked on at the path she was going to take. It was filled with freezing cold water and many wooden furniture were in her way, floating around. Inside, Erza was panicking till no end.

"You ready for this?" Ultear asked while she looked at Erza.

…Yeah…

Erza was breathing harder and harder as she walked down the empty water filled corridors. Ultear steadily followed her, keeping her ears open for any sign of Natsu and Jellal. Erza trudged further and further in the water, while trying to untangle her feet from her dress.

"Crew passage, crew passage…" She silently mumbled, trying to see a sign pointing for a crew passage. Sure enough in one of the corridors, there was a plaque above a doorframe reading "_Crew Only__"_. "Crew passage", Erza sighed, relieved that she found the right way. She kept going through the water without stopping to rest.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Jellal", Natsu called out to his friend who was struggling as the water reached the bottom of his torso. "Got any ideas?"

"No", Jellal flatly replied while inside he knew he was going to drown soon if they waited any longer.

"_Erza__…Ultear…__"_ He thought to himself while Natsu dropped his head in hopelessness. "_Are you even coming at all?__"_

_**Back to the Heroes…**_

Erza and Ultear ran as fast as they could through the water. The water had already reached their mid-thigh. They needed to hurry fast! Erza quickly pushed wooden furniture out of her way, which was an easy task for her. But most of the furniture was heavy desks and chairs and, Erza had to move through water with her heavy dress. This process began to take its toll on Erza as she stumbled a little.

"_I have to help too!__"_ Ultear hastily thought and she got in front of Erza. She quickly pushed most of the furniture out of the way, but this also took its toll on Ultear as she started getting dizzy.

Erza followed after her hardworking sister while she tried to recall the instructions she was given. "Left" She finalized. Ultear heard this and went to the left corridor. Her arms were starting to go numb as she pushed more floating things out of their way.

When the two went further into the corridor, they hit a fork in the road. Erza couldn't remember much of the instructions from this point on. There was one thing left to do that might lead her to him…

"Natsu! Natsu!" She cried out so loud that Ultear was starting to go deaf.

Suddenly the lights started flickering and Erza panicked as she kept calling out. "Natsu!" She screamed out through the empty corridors.

_**Nearby…**_

The two prisoners were freezing and shivering till no ends. Natsu rested his head onto a pipe to try to clear his head. Jellal twisted his handcuffs to try to get a better view of the number. "_Got it!__"_ He triumphantly thought and looked at the number, knowing that the number would save him if they ever came. The room was completely silent until…

"Natsu! Natsu!" A voice called out, snapping Natsu out of his daze.

"That voice…" He quietly said to himself. Suddenly, his hopes were raised higher and he screamed out, "Erza! Erza!"

"_It's him!__"_ Erza happily thought and tried to follow that voice. Ultear quickly followed after her.

"Erza! Erza! I'm in here!"

Erza ran down the water filled corridor, trying to see where the voice was coming from. Unfortunately, the entire floor was empty, so Erza's voice echoed through the entire corridor. Erza called out again to see if she was going the right way. "Erza!"

"I'm in here!" A voice responded followed with the sound of banging metal.

"_He's near!__"_ Erza happily thought and kept running to that voice. Ultear followed with her ears open for another voice just in case Jellal was locked in another room.

Erza pushed open a door and there stood Natsu with his thighs half submerged in water. Natsu's eyes started watering as she ran to Natsu.

"Natsu, Natsu!" She screamed out as she ran to him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorr–" She cut off her own sentence as she crashed her lips into Natsu's. Their lips were soft as pillows against one another, a feeling Natsu had missed.

"Jellal" Ultear scramed, ran to blue haired man. She took a breath before literally crashed her lip with his. Jellal eyes wided in shock but he kissed her back.

"What took you guys so damn long?" Jellal replied with a blush on his face just as Natsu and Erza parted lips.

"That guy, Zeref, put the necklace in my pocket." Natsu told the teary Erza.

"I know. I know. I know." Erza cried out in a rushed voice with cracks in the middle. She reached out and grabbed Natsu, pulling the two into a hug. She let go just as quick after the embrace.

"Listen Erza." Natsu shook Erza off and stared at her deep in the eyes. "You're going to have to find a spare key, alright?" He quickly motioned towards a nearby cabinet. "Look in that cabinet right there."

Erza quickly ran over to the cabinet and she slammed the door open. She frantically started searching for the key that will unlock Natsu's handcuffs.

"It's a little silver one, Erza!" Natsu told her.

"These are all brass ones", Erza frantically called back as she left the cabinet to Natsu.

"Check here, Erza", Natsu quickly motioned to a desk drawer. Erza rushed over to the desk drawer and pulled it right out of its place. Things were flying all over the place as she kept rummaging for a key.

"Erza…" He silently said causing Erza to stop what she was doing and look at him. "How did you find out I didn't do it?"

"I didn't…" Erza smiled at Natsu at that moment. "I just realized I already knew…" The two were silent and were staring at each other for a moment. Natsu turned around to find Jellal and Ultear, the two staring at each other lovingly like two statues that were carved from love and for love. After a couple of seconds, Natsu snapped back to the situation.

"Keep looking," He said frantically.

"Oh." Erza quickly snapped back to her senses. "Right."

While the they were busy, Ultear quickly got to work on Jellal's handcuffs. She was about to try ripping the cuffs from the pipe when Jellal quickly notified her that would not work. She frantically looked around and her eyes landed on the key cabinet.

"Did they take your key?" She asked Jellal before leaving for the cabinet.

He shook his head and quickly replied, "It's key number GK5379FH6."

From that moment Ultear's mind went blank. She stared at the dozen of keys, trying to comprehend what Jellal just said. "_F__uck__ it…__"_ she hastily thought and turned to Hitsugaya again. "What does it look like?" She asked quickly.

"It's small, brass, and it's square shaped." Jellal called back.

Ultear quickly rummaged through the key cabinet. She took the keys that didn't fit Jellal's descriptions and threw those in the water. She frantically kept looking until she found the right one…At that time, Erza couldn't even find a trace of Natsu's keys.

"No key! There's no key!" Erza cried out as she dropped the drawer.

"All right Erza." Natsu called for her attention. "Listen, you're going to have to find some help."

Erza looked at him with her eyes wide open. Her eyes were about to cry when he said that. "Nat…"

"Erza, trust me. It'll be all right." Natsu said boring his eyes into hers.

Erza looked down in the water for a second. When she looked down, she saw a reflection of her face. The lips of her reflection seemed to be mouthing to her, "_Daijyoubu.__"_Erza smiled again with her confidence restored, "_Okay.__"_

She confidently looked up and made her way to Natsu and kissed him again. When she pulled away, she quickly ran to the door.

"I'll be back", she called back to Natsu. "Ultear, stay here."

"I'll just wait right here…" Natsu replied.

Ultear, at the time, was still looking for Jellal's key. Her hands were trembling as she searched. Finally she found the right key at the top right of the cabinet. "Jellal, found it!" she cried out…until with her trembling hands, she accidentally dropped it. "Oh, come on!" She cried out and exhaustedly dove for the key.

"Hey Ultear…" Natsu called out to the submerged woman. "You alright?"

No answer came out…

_**Meanwhile…**_

Erza was starting to have a hard time walking through the water. The water rose so quickly, it was now at her chest. She needed to hurry quickly. Erza ran up a nearby staircase leading to the D level.

"Hello! Is there anyone here?" She called out when she made it to the top. "Hello? Is anybody down here? We need help! Hello?" Erza kept running through the maze of corridors until she spotted a man.

The man spotted her as well and panicked. He ran up to her and frantically grabbed her arm and started pulling her…away from Natsu. "Miss! You shouldn't be down here!"

"Sir, I need your help", Erza begged for him to stop, but he just ignored her cries of plea.

"This way, quickly", he kept on tugging away from Natsu.

"There's a man down there and he's trapped. Please", she kept trying to comprehend the man, but he still won't listen.

"There's no need to panic."

"I'm not panicking", she said irritated and shouted angrily. "You're going the wrong way. Let go of me! Listen!" She yanked away from his grip and socked him hard in the nose. The man stepped back a little from the impact and leaned back in shock against the wall. He touched his nose and saw it was covered in fresh blood.

"The hell with you", he said and ran off, leaving Erza alone again. The ship was starting to groan, which only meant bad news.

Erza, exhausted, leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She stood there for seconds until her eyes flashed back. She spotted a fire hose on a coil next to an ax. She quickly slammed open the door of the fire hose and uncoiled it. When she had enough rope, she swung the fire hose into the ax case. The case broke in a matter of seconds with glass flying all over the place. Erza snatched the ax and ran back to the level below.

Suddenly, she stopped when she approached the staircase. The water had risen so high; it already covered a portion of the stairs. Erza slowly made her way down the steep steps of the staircase. She leaned out over it and looked out through the corridors. Suddenly, the lights near her shorted out, frightening the scarlet-haired woman a little. Erza took a deep breath and stood back up on the steep staircase.

"_The jacket's going to weigh me down.__"_ She hastily thought and threw down her pink coat. She took hold of the ax and slowly eased herself into the frigid waters. She gasped a little from the cold and reached up to a pipe over her to keep afloat. The water already reached the base of her neck! Slowly she made her way to Natsu.

When she had gotten close enough, she let go of the overhanging pipes and held the ax over her head. She quickly pushed her through the door and found Natsu and Jellal standing on a desk. The water had slightly reached him now. Ultear suddenly came up producing the key to his cuffs.

"About time", he murmured as Ultear swam to him and started working on his handcuffs.

"Sorry", Ultear curtly replied as she (purposely) gave Jellal's cuffs a sharp twist as she turned the key. That hard twist made Jellal want to cry badly. "It's pretty murky in those waters."

A few feet away from them, Erza called out to Natsu when she approached him. "Natsu!"

"Erza!" He said, relieved.

"Will this work?" she asked holding up the ax she took. Natsu's eyes widened a little as he saw the **sharp** ax.

"I guess we'll find out", he placed his hands on the same horizontal pipe Jellal was cuffed onto. "Move away, Jellal."

Jellal looked over from Ultear to see a very, very **sharp** ax in Erza's hands. "_Ohh, no. I am not having my hands cut off now.__"_ He hastily thought and grabbed Ultear to pull her away from Erza's path.

"Jellal!" Ultear exclaimed surprised as Jellal pulled her to the farthest end of the pipe, which is about a foot away. "Don't make me lose this key again!"

Erza slowly raised her **sharp** ax and –

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Try a couple of practice swings over there", Natsu pointed to the floating wooden cabinet behind Erza. Erza made her way to the wooden cabinet and lifted the ax. She swung it down as hard as she could and it made a huge cut in the wood. She pulled it out and looked back at natsu.

"Good, now try to hit the same mark again. Erza", Natsu instructed her. Erza faced the wooden cabinet and slammed the ax down. She made it about a foot off target, which is waaay off.

"_Natsu__…are you okay with this?__"_ Jellal and Ultear nervously thought as they kept struggling with Jellal's cuff.

"Okay, that's enough practice. Come on Erza, you can do it", Natsu said and positioned his hands onto the horizontal pipe. "Listen. Just hit it really hard and really fast."

With her hands trembling, Erza pulled the **sharp** ax back and –

"Wait! Open your hands up a little more. Right. Listen Erza, I trust you…" He said when he stopped Erza.

Erza looked at the chain and her lip started trembling. Natsu ducked his head behind the pipe and tightly shut his eyes. At that time, Ultear had finally opened Jellal's cuffs. He quickly unwrapped himself from the pipe and jumped into the water with Ultear in his hands. "Move!"

"Go!" Erza squeezed her eyes shut and swung the ax fast and hard. Luckily, the ax made direct contact with the chain and with a loud "_clang_," it broke. Erza opened her eyes and gasped with amazement. Natsu pulled his hands apart and gasped while looking at his freed hands. He jumped into Erza and happily embraced her.

"You did it!" He said while hugging her. Steadily, but quickly the two parted and he said, "Come on, let's go!" He jumped down into the water, but since he was standing on a desk, he was not used to the water yet. "Oh shit! This is cold! Shit! Shit! Shit!" He yelped out when he hit the icy waters.

"_She did it…_ "Jellal thought amazed. But he didn't notice that he had drowned Ultear too far into the water when he panicked from Erza's ax. Literally, Ultear was almost ready to drown. "Jellal…let go of me!" She screamed out with air bubbles coming out of her mouth. She clutched onto Jellal's wrists and tried to push his hands away from her shoulders.

Jellal turned back and noticed he was holding Ultear down underwater. Her face had turned to a glare and she started choking from the lack of oxygen. A bunch of sweat drops appeared on Jellal's head as he released his grip on Ultear. In seconds, she frantically and quickly swam up and gasped for air.

"My bad…" Jellal said apologetically.

"_This is what I get for saving you…__"_ Ultear grimly thought as she trudged her way out the door while pushing many floating furniture out of her way. A few feet away, Natsu and Erza stopped in their tracks when they saw that the exit was too over flooded for them to pass through.

"This is the way out." Erza exclaimed at the blocked exit.

"We have to find another way. Come on", Natsu said and he pulled Erza to another direction.

"Natsu, Erza", Jellal called out to the fleeing two. Natsu and Erza looked over to him to see him pointing to another staircase.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Up on deck, many passengers were frantically running around trying to board a lifeboat. Some people tripped and fell into the waters themselves. They were all pushing and shoving to get themselves on that one chance of survival. The entire Titanic was in chaos now that the bow was almost submerged in water.

Other lifeboats that were already departed were rowing away from the ship. "Well, that's something you don't see everyday." Lucy managed to breathe out as she and Gildarts kept rowing a paddle.

"Zeref", Gray called out to a man amidst the chaos happening around them.

"She's not on the starboard side either", Zeref reported to Gray.

"We're running out of time and this strutting martinet isn't letting any men on at all", Gray sighed.

"There's one on the other side letting men on", Zeref reported giving Gray his full attention.

Gray smiled and said, "Well, then that's our play. We'll need some insurance first. Come on." He motioned for Zeref to follow.

_**Meanwhile…**_

On a clean floor that was not yet been sunken in water, many passengers were running around, trying to get to safety. A loud banging noise was heard from one of the doors in the hall. A steward quickly ran up to the door to see what was going on. He abruptly stopped when Natsu and Jellal busted through the door. Erza and Ultear quickly followed after them. The four were completely soaked to the bone and they were dripping of water.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" The annoyed steward yelled at the four. They ignored him and continued their way away from the shouting steward. He followed them and kept ranting on and on, "You'll have to pay for that, you know. That's White Star Line property!"

"**SHUT UP!"** Natsu, Erza, Jellal and Ultear exclaimed at him altogether.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	9. Chapter 9

**Before I start this, I want to answer some of my reviews:**

Titania: **Don't worry, I'm not offended by your opinion. I'm just trying to make some different here. Like you said Jellal would probably be the better choice for the bad guy who makes Erza cry and all. But i can't really hate Jellal for that, he's one of my favorites male characters next to Natsu and Gruvia sounds boring to me. So, I made him to be a good guy and pairing him with Ultear since she's the second most beautiful woman next to Kagura.**

**And why I choose Gray to be a bad guy here...I don't now, maybe since i don't like Grayza pairing.**

**OK that's my answer, thank for leaving me a review. I appreciate that.**

NyAnCaTX3: **Thank for review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Many passengers were running around, trying to find a possibly half-empty lifeboat that would be their way to safety. Officers were starting to go from orderly to panicking and frustration. Now, they don't treat passengers like the way they did when the passengers first arrived. Officers were now getting any woman and children they see and they shoved them into a lifeboat. There were no longer any lines waiting to board nor any peace.

Makarov had taken a quick notice of this process, but he was more interested on the boats capacity. Quickly, he rushed to the officers loading the boats.

"You! Officer!" Makarov exclaimed at the officer leading the rest. "Why are these boats being launched half full?"

"Not now, Mak-" the officer bluntly replied, trying to get back to work. Yet he was quickly cut off.

"There" Makarov jutted his finger out to a boat that was launched not too long ago. "Look, 20 or so…in a boat built for 65 and I saw a boat with only 12—12!" Makarov exclaimed with hotness and anger in his tone.

"Well, we weren't sure of the weight, Makarov-sama." The officer managed to stammer out, "The boats may have buckled."

"Nonsense! These boats were tested in Belfast with the weight of 70 men!" Makarov stated the fact angrily. "Now fill these boats up! For God's sake man!"

The officer looked back at the boat with 20 passengers on it, quietly drifting away from the rapidly sinking Titanic. He swallowed up his stupidity and turned back to the hectic crowd. "Please. I need more women and children, please", he said with his voice tight and nervous.

All around Titanic's deck, boats were being lowered into the frigid waters of the Atlantic. Some officers had opened the hatch door to see the boats condition. When they made a quick notice of the people surrounding them, they quickly closed the hatch.

"_We're running out of time!__"_ Gajeel frantically thought, when he saw the sunken part of the ship through the hatch.

_**Down Below…**_

Many third class passengers were crowding up against the locked gate. They pushed and shoved each other in panic. Many stewards outside of the gate were trying to calm the crowd down, but with no success.

"You can't keep us locked in here like animals!" Sting angrily exclaimed at the stewards. "The boat's bloody sinking!"

The stewards looked past the crowds of third class passengers and they saw a number of women and children scattered amongst the crowd. Finally, they caved in on one condition. "Bring forward the women and children." The steward ordered. "Unlock the gates."

One steward unlocked the gate and opened it slightly. One woman managed to make it out, but a sea of men started to shove their way through the gate. Only two men made it out while the rest were shoved back in through punches, kicks, and a butt of an ax. The stewards shoved everyone back through the gate and locked it again.

Nearby, Natsu, Erza, Jellal and Ultear were running around searching for a way out. All of them noticed the great mass of passengers trying to get through the locked gates. Natsu tried going into the thick and chaotic crowd to get a better view, but all he could see was a mass of heads trying to get through bars, but their efforts were in vain.

"For God's sake, there are women and children down here!" Sting exclaimed. **"Let us out so we can have a chance!"**

His words stunned the steward with the keys for a moment. The steward put away his keys while staring down at Sting. Seeing his efforts were in vain, Sting made a gesture as if saying, 'I'm going to get you!' Sting descended from the top of the crowd and he made his way down the overflowing stairwell.

Sting's eyes caught onto a familiar pink head. "Natsu!" He exclaimed, surprised.

"Sting!" Natsu exclaimed back as Sting reached him and the others. "Can we get out?"

"It's hopeless that way!" Sting fiercely explained, pointing at the gigantic and frantic crowd.

"Well whatever we do, we gotta do it fast", Natsu replied with concern.

"Natsu!" Natsu heard a voice calling out to him. He quickly turned around to see his friend Gajeel weaving through the thicket of people, trying to get to his group. He accidentally bumped into Ultear while passing through but luckily Erza had caught her. "Gajeel!" The two quickly hugged each other(A/N: Natsu and Gajeel hugged? Can't you imagine?) in relief and separated just as quick.

"The boats are all gone!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"The whole place is flooding. We got to get out of here." Natsu seriously said.

"There's nada this way!" Gajeel exclaimed back. Jellal eyes widened at that remark. "_How the he__ll__ are we going to get out!__"_ He thought in panic.

"All right, let's go this way." Natsu said. He grabbed for Erza's hand and started going another direction. "Come on!"

Jellal, Ultear, Gajeel and Sting ran after the leading two. All of them had hopes on finding a way out and saving themselves.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Gray hastily took the velvet box containing the Heart of the Ocean. He quickly ripped it out of the box and stuffed it into his pocket. While he was at it, he took as much money as he could and stuffed it in any pocket he could find.

"I make my own luck", he said while looking at Zeref.

"So do I" Zeref replied, opening his jacket to reveal a silver gun tucked safely into his vest.

Gray smirked and he quickly closed the ugly green safe. He locked it and the two quickly made their way out of the suite.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The 6 people ran through masses of people trying to get out. Natsu was the head of the group, searching for any open passages.

"Come on!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Come on! Let's go this way!" Natsu said and he quickly ran through an open door. They ran past many passengers. One woman had collapsed onto the floor, refusing to get back up. They kept running and running through many twists and curves. They even had to squeeze themselves against the wall to get past a group who was trying to translate a sign written in English.

"This way!" Natsu said and ran up a nearby staircase. Everyone followed him, yet Jellal and Ultear had trouble going up because the staircase was increasingly steeper. Natsu skipped a couple of steps to get to the top, only to see the gates were already locked and a bumbling steward was outside guarding it.

"Just go back to the main stairwell and everything will be sorted out there", the steward told the small mass of people who were pushing themselves against the gates. Natsu quickly pushed his way to the front with the others not far behind.

"Open the gate." Natsu firmly said.

"Go back to the main stair-" the steward stated, but he was soon cut off.

"Open the goddamn gate right now!" Natsu angrily told him.

"Go back to the main stairwell like I told you", the steward repeated himself.

Natsu, frustrated, glanced at Erza. Her hair was disheveled and all frizzed up. Her arms were covered with goose bumps and she was shivering. Jellal and Ultear didn't too looked good either. Erza sighed and she shook her head in hopelessness.

Instantly, Natsu turned back around to face the steward and began to violently shake the bars of the gates. "Goddamnit! Son of a bitch!" He yelled out in rage and shook the gate even more. A few seconds later, Natsu pulled back from the gate and glanced into the crowd, hoping to find something that would help. He spotted a long, hard, wooden bench and a brilliant idea sparked up. "Jellal, Gajeel, Sting, give me a hand here."

Natsu began ripping the bench from its place and his three requested men joined him. They ferociously tugged onto the bench and in seconds, the floor started to give way. Erza and Ultear took quick notice of this and went to clear the pathway.

"Move aside! Move aside!" They screamed while moving everyone out of the way. Some people were confused at first, but when they saw the wooden bench being torn from the floor, they pressed themselves against the wall to avoid it. "Move aside!" Erza screamed as she grabbed a woman from her place and slammed her into a wall.

"Put that down!" The steward ordered, but his efforts were in vain.

Erza and Ultear quickly pressed themselves against the walls to avoid contact from the bench that was now in the four men's hands.

"One! Two!" Natsu hollered out signaling to go.

"Stop that!" The steward yelled back.

"THREE!" They rammed the bench into the door, but the gates only moved a little, yet enough to know they were loose. "Again!" Natsu screamed out and they rammed the door again. This time the gates went off their hinges.

They dropped the bench and proceeded to get out. Gajeel was the first to get out, followed by Natsu. Natsu turned around to help Erza through. "Let's go Erza!" He said grabbing her hand and she quickly followed. Sting quickly glided through the gates and past the very ticked off steward.

"You can't go out there. You can't -" The steward was suddenly cut off when a very, very annoyed Ultear jammed the heel of her shoe into his foot and Jellal gave the steward a painful uppercut. The steward slumped against the wall in pain and the two quickly followed after the rest of the crew.

_**On the Boat Deck…**_

Passengers ran up and down Titanic in panic and chaos was everywhere. Soon, hectic crowds began appearing near any lifeboats there were. Officers were now using their own bodies to keep the crowds back. Laxus was in charge of a lifeboat, but even he couldn't keep the crowds in order. Many people were starting to risk it. They jumped from the edge of Titanic, trying to reach out for the boats. One man went too far and pushed a woman into the edge of the lifeboat. Officers took poles and pushed a mass of people back as some men pulled the woman back in from the second level.

"Keep order here! Keep order!" Laxus exclaimed narrowing his eyes at the crowd. He brandished a pistol and pointed it into the crowd. "Keep order or I'll shoot yer like dogs!" The crowd started to calm down when they saw a pistol waving in front of their faces. "Keep order I say."

When the crowd finally calmed down, Laxus sighed and turned around. He secretly started to load his pistol since it was empty.

Gray and Zeref ran out at the deck and looked at the many passengers jumping into the lifeboats.

"We're too late!" Gray exclaimed at Zeref.

"There are more boats down in front", Zeref stated. "Stay with this one, Laxus. He seems to be quite practical."

Gray turned around and peered out at the scene before him. Shrieks of terror filled the air of the night. Officers pushed many people back that were on the second floor, trying to get on. One of the boats was being lowered on top of another due to the incline of the ship. Officers frantically cut the ropes that held the lower boat and many other passengers were trying to keep the other boat from coming down. One officer had to shoot his gun to scare the crowd. Nothing was being done in an orderly way now.

"It's starting to fall apart", Gray quickly stated. "We don't have much time."

Gray turned around and started searching for Laxus. When he spotted Laxus, Gray quickly ran up to him. "Laxus-san?"

"Gray-san" Laxus replied, acknowledging he was there. Laxus quickly turned his attention back to the lifeboats.

"I'm a businessman you know, and I have a business proposition for you." Gray told him as they walked up the deck with a few panicking passengers getting in their way.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Titanic was slowly approaching its moments of death. The entire bow has already sunken. Huge masses of people were running towards the stern, trying to stay on as long as possible. The officers were trying to double their speed in sending off the lifeboats, but that didn't seem to help quite much.

Somewhere on the top deck, Natsu and Erza busted out of one of the ships doors. "Come on Erza!" Natsu said, ushering Erza to follow. She quickly followed after him and their party followed after them.

Natsu and Erza suddenly stopped when they made it onto the starboard side. They gasped when they saw the sight before them.

"The boats are gone!" Erza exclaimed with terror.

Erza quickly ran over to the boats side and climbed onto the rails. He peered far over the ship to get a better view. Erza had also followed after him. "_We don't have much time!__"_ She feverously thought.

Natsu and Erza turned around to run to the other side to see if there were any boats when Erza suddenly recognized a familiar face.

"Colonel!" She called out to another man ushering two women. "Are there any boats on that side?"

"No miss" The colonel replied, "But there are a couple of boats on the far end." He pointed over to the place he was talking about. "This way, I'll lead you."

Natsu and Erza took off once they heard the instructions. They bolted past many people and even had to shove some out of their way. Jellal, Ultear, Gajeel and Sting quickly followed after them.

Elsewhere on the upper deck, the band was finishing another one of its songs. Though the violinist messed up due to a passenger bumping into him.

"What's the use?" One of the members exclaimed. "Nobody's listening to us anyway."

"Well they don't listen to us at dinner either", the head violinist replied as he lifted the violin to his shoulder. "Come on. Let's play. It'll keep us warm."

All of the other band members agreed and lifted their instruments up for playing. "Full fierce", the head violinist said and they started playing a fast paced cheery song.

Natsu and the others quickly ran past the band. They didn't even stop since they were too preoccupied with their own troubles.

"Music to drown by", Sting sarcastically said. "Now I know I'm in first class."

_**Meanwhile…**_

At a much calmer part of the ship, Laxus was hurrying to get as many passengers as he could onto a lifeboat. He quickly peered down at the level before him to glance at the situation right now. Something was puzzling him, though.

"Where is everyone?" He asked another officer.

The officer pointed to the end of the ship, "They're all still out, sir."

Laxus was about to walk to the other end of the ship to get more officers to help. Gray suddenly stopped him on his way.

"We have an understanding, do we? Laxus Dreyar?" Gray said while shoving bills into Laxus's pocket. Gray gave a nod as if to say, yes. Laxus only glanced at him before hurrying away on his duties. Laxus's fingers slightly touched the bills when he was running off. "_Was this a wise choice?__"_ He thought.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Dense and murky crowds were gathering up near one single lifeboat. It was even harder for officers to safely get anyone onto a lifeboat. A pistol could be heard from one of the annoyed officers who were trying to calm the crowd. Natsu and the others were pushing past those crowds, trying to make their way to the lifeboat.

"Women and children only!", the officer shouted out. "Move back sir. This way madam." A woman slowly eased herself onto the still empty boat. That empty boat would soon be clustered full of people.

Natsu quickly took notice of this. "You guys check on the other side!" He told Gajeel and Sting. "Go!"

Gajeel and Sting quickly left to check on the other side. Before leaving, Gajeel placed his hands on Natsu's shoulder. "Stay strong, ok", he said and those words could of brought Natsu to tears. "And take care of your hot girlfriend!" He called back before running after Sting.

"_I will…__"_ Natsu thought. He smiled and turned back to Erza and the situation before him.

Erza gazed motionlessly at the lifeboat. Her head was spinning and she currently didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a pull on her arm brought Erza to her senses. She peered down to see Ultear tugging onto her arm.

"What is it Ultear?" She asked to her sister.

Ultear removed the jacket she had on. "Here" She said and lifted the jacket up to give it to Erza. "Take it and put it on."

Erza could only stare at the jacket she was offered. "Ultear…" She whispered and she slowly shook her head. "I can't take this. You're going to freeze to death."

Ultear sighed and she proceeded to gently shove the jacket into Erza's arms. "I know that", she said and turned back to the lifeboat. "But…I'm not the one who's half naked right now."

Erza peered back at her dress and realized what she was talking about. Her dress had gotten so wet, it was clinging to her legs and the entire thing was see-through. What was worse was that the material used to make this dress was very thin and it had already lost its composure. Erza blushed from the fact and placed the coat on herself.

"Besides, it didn't fit me anyways", Ultear scuffed a little from that fact.

Erza smiled from Ultear's kind gesture. "Thank you Ultear", she gently said to her little sister.

For a second there, Jellal was taken aback from Ultear's kindness. He was so used to Ultear's cold and haughty attitude that he never noticed she had a soft side to her. "That was sweet of you", he whispered to Ultear who was on his side.

"Don't get used to it", Ultear replied instantly, smirking at him.

"_Well, that was a clear 180.__"_Jellal thought and anime-ish pulsing veins appeared on his head. "Well. It's a good thing you gave it to her." He said which made Ultear curiously look at him. "You looked like butt ugly in that coat."

"What?" Ultear, again, instantly replied. "You wanted to see me in a dress again?" One of her eyebrows perked up from that fact. Jellal just turned around to not let her see his very embarrassed face.

_**Elsewhere…**_

An officer quickly set up the rocket. It was another distress signal that he was going to shoot soon. Zeref was hurrying to Gray to give vital information. He eased himself past the officer and to Gray.

"I found her", he reported to Gray. "On the other side…Waiting for a boat…" Gray glanced at the other side of the ship as Zeref was saying. Zeref quickly finished his report, "…with **him**."

Gray was taken aback from this. Inside rage was fueling up in his heart and he now wanted to give that woman a piece of his mind. Though all this was happening to Gray, he kept his cool and collected persona.

"Anymore women and children!" Laxus hollered out. Gray glanced at the boats direction and then he glanced at Erza's direction. He had a very hard decision to make.

"Come aboard miss", Jura said, helping a women get into a boat.

"Anyone else?" Laxus said to Gray as if telling him to get onto the boat. Gray's head was spinning at the moment. He sighed and looked away.

"Get ready to launch!" Laxus hollered out and he shoved the immense pack of people to get into the boat.

"Oh god dammit all to hell", Gray softly said and he walked away. His anger was building up more and more as he got closer to Erza's presence.

Back at the lifeboat, everyone was set to launch. Jura nervously looked at the ship and noticed no one was there. He peered down at the boat before him and saw that there was still space.

"Prepare to lower", Laxus commanded.

Once Jura heard this, he took the opportunity and stealthily jumped into the lifeboat. He turned his face away from Laxus so he wouldn't be noticed.

Laxus, of course, noticed and he stared at the very nervous Jura, who didn't even glance at Jura. Only seconds went by before Laxus figured to let him be.

"Take them down", he said and motioned for the boats to lower. The boats started lowering steadily into the murky waters of the ocean. Jura sighed of relief, but afterwards he was going to punch himself endlessly for doing this.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	10. Chapter 10

NyAnCaTX3: **Of course I still like them, but probably not as much as Naza. I was Nalu fan, I changed liking Naza because I think Lucy is pretty weak for Natsu **(no offend for Nalu fan). **Natsu should be with a stronger woman like Erza. So that's why I made story called"Lucy Heartfilia The Strongest Dragon Slayer" for all Nalu fans who complained that Lucy is weak and useless. As for Gruvia I will only say one thing: Perfect!  
**

**But i hate Nalu or another pairing stories with summary like: 'Lissana stole Natsu from Lucy' or like 'Lissana back from Edolas. Lucy kicked out from team Natsu and leave Fairy Tail'. Every summary like that sounds made Lissana as a bad person and Lucy sounds like cry-baby.**

**Well that's my answer, I hope you like it...!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tai

"Give her to me", one of the officers said and he took away the daughter from the father's hands.

"Daddy", the small girl pleaded back out.

"It'll be fine darling. Don't you worry." The father replied back with tears in his eyes. "It's good-bye for a little while. Only for a little while."

Erza slowly turned to him, motionless as she watched the family part.

"There'll be another boat for the daddies. This boat's for the mummies and the children", the father said which made the daughter cry. The older sibling tried to console her, but her efforts were in vain. "You hold Mummy's hand and be a good little girl."

Erza stared on at the family. She slowly let go of her gaze on them and turned firmly to Natsu. "I'm not going without you", she stated firmly.

"No, you have to go... now!" Natsu firmly replied back with his hands gripping onto Erza.

"No Natsu", Erza firmly said.

"Get in the boat, Erza", Natsu told her again.

"No Natsu", Erza repeated again.

"Yes. Get on the boat!" Natsu started pushing Erza closer to the lifeboat, until somebody intervened and it was the worst somebody it could possibly be.

"Yes get on the boat, Erza!" Gray said as he intervened between Natsu and Erza. He violently pushed past Ultear, which could've created a domino effect if Jellal wasn't there to catch her. His expression was unreadable as always, but Erza could clearly see how he was feeling. She moved a considerable amount of space towards Natsu after noticing that.

Gray gave a slight scowl to Natsu before turning his attention to Erza. "My God, look at you. You look a fright!" He exclaimed and he pulled off the jacket Erza had on and shoved that into Natsu. Natsu angrily stared at Gray as he let the jacket fall to the ground. Gray took off his jacket and placed it onto Erza. He touched her face wanting to make sure she was all right and that crossed the line for Natsu. Natsu took grasp of Erza and pushed her away from Gray.

"Go on, I'll get the next one", Natsu said, staring dead on at Erza. Hoping she would get on the boat.

"No, not without you", Erza said through her gritted teeth with tears that were threatening her face.

"Listen to me, I'll be all right. Erza, I'll be fine", Natsu said, trying to reassure her so she wouldn't have to worry about him. "I'm a survivor, all right? Don't worry about me."

Gray looked on at the two and he sighed with frustration. He placed his hand between them to separate them and he said, "I have an arrangement with an officer on the other side of the ship." Erza's eyes widened when she heard that. " Natsu and I can get off safely, both of us." Gray glanced at Natsu, hoping he would catch on.

Natsu stared motionlessly at Gray before turning back to Erza. "See? Got my own boat to catch", he told her.

"Now hurry. They're almost full", Gray lightly said with his plastered smile shown.

Erza looked on at Natsu, but her gaze was cut short as an officer pulled her away. "Step aboard miss", he commanded.

Natsu solemnly looked on at Erza with tears almost threatening his face. Natsu straightened back up to continue to look on at Erza. Erza turned back to face Natsu with her eyes wide with fear.

Jellal gazed sadly at Ultear. "_I'm sorry this had to happen…__"_ Jellal thought and he quickly took Ultear's hand as he led her into the lifeboat.

Erza suddenly reached out over the officers and grabbed Natsu's hand. Natsu gave her a reassuring squeeze with his hand. Both of them wanted time to stop at this moment. Both of them wanted to be within the other's touch. Yet time had to move forward… An officer pushed Natsu away and their grip on one another was lost.

"Lower away!" The officer yelled out and the boat gave a sudden jolt as it started to lower. Some people let out a gasp in surprise when the boat gave the jolt. Though Erza didn't make a single sound. She only had her eyes on Natsu the entire time the boat was being lowered. Her eyes blinked away the tears she had on before as she continued to stare, motionless at Natsu. Though it looked like she was being lowered from Natsu, in reality, she was going farther and farther away.

Ultear quietly turned her gaze to Erza. She saw a cold, sorrow, and melancholic version of the sister she once knew. Though her and Erza's bond was neither blood nor clan, she could feel all of Erza's feelings burrowing into her soul. From Erza she felt only pain and regret, wiping out all the happiness she once had.

"You're a good liar", Gray said as Erza was being lowered.

"Almost as good as you", Natsu replied, melancholic.

Jellal slowly turned to Gray after a moment of silence. "There's uh- There's no arrangement is there?"

"No there is", Gray answered, surprising Natsu and Jellal. "Not that you'll benefit much from it."

Natsu and Jellal's heart sank as they heard those words. Now they knew that they would certainly die and neither Erza and Ultear had knowledge of that.

"I always win Natsu…" Gray turned to face Natsu. "one way or another." Gray turned back to see Erza off. Erza was almost near the water and halfway down the promenade deck. Natsu stared at Gray for a moment before directing his attention back to Erza while Jellal looked at Ultear.

Erza's gaze on Natsu never stopped for a second. Everything around her was silent. The cries from the siblings who just parted from their father were not heard. The creaks made from the davits that were pacing themselves were not heard nor the commands from the officer lowering the boat.

Ultear continued to look on at Jellal with her pale face bitten from the cold and drowned in sorrow and sadness. Her eyes not even giving a single blink and her entire body, motionless. Ultear couldn't bear it any longer. She didn't want to be separate from Jellal again since she realized her feeling for blue haired man. Just like Erza, every time she parted from Jellal, her heart would stop pounding and she would only feel pain exploding over her like rain on an umbrella. Because of that, Ultear didn't want to be apart from him ever again just like Erza didn't want to be apart from Natsu.

"_Natsu__!" _That thought screamed out in Erza's mind as she eased herself away from her seat. She scrambled through the herds of people in the boat and went to the edge of the lifeboat. Once she was close enough, she jumped…

"Erza!" Natsu screamed out as Erza struggled to get a good grip on the promenade deck. Screams were heard once she jumped. Some men came over and helped her get into the ship.

"Stop her!" Gray exclaimed. He turned around to angrily face Natsu, but Natsu was already long gone.

Once Erza had gotten back onto the ship, she broke away to run to Natsu. She pushed past a bunch of people in her way as she ran. Her heart was pounding fiercely the entire time. Their link that was once strained was quickly binding itself up again. Natsu ran back into the ship and into the grand staircase. Once he saw Erza at the bottom, he dashed down the staircase and enveloped her into his arms. Erza happily let herself be in Natsu's arms and her held back tears sprang loose. She tightly held onto Natsu and the two kissed each other feverously.

"_(kiss)_ You're so stupid! _(kiss)_ Why'd you do that? _(kiss)_ You're so stupid, Erza! _(kiss, kiss, kiss)_ Why did you do that!? Why!?" Natsu managed to stammer out. His voice was choking up the entire time, but he was nonetheless very happy she was back in his arms again.

"You jump, I jump right?" Erza choked out with tears streaming down her face. She held Natsu in her arms and ran her hand across his cheek and into his hair. She was so glad to be with him again.

"…Right", Natsu replied with his toothy grin and he kissed her again. He hugged her close and Erza's arms gently laid themselves on his back.

"Oh God, I couldn't go", Erza babbled out in tears. "I couldn't go, Natsu." She buried herself into Natsu's arms with her tears lightly streaming down her face.

"It's all right", Natsu gently whispered to her. "We'll think of something."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Ultear!" Jellal screamed in panic as Ultear jumped out over the edge of the lifeboat and she landed on the edge of one of the open sections of the promenade deck. Screams were heard again when Ultear jumped. Ultear planted her hands on the edge on the wall and she easily and gracefully flipped herself over the wall. Her dress trailed beautifully after her when she flipped over. Ultear firmly landed onto the ground of the deck and without missing a beat, she ran to Jellal

Gray stood at the top of the grand staircase, his hands clenching on the polished banister and his eyes narrowing at Natsu and Erza. His welled up anger was overflowing and it was almost bursting through its lid. He took deep long breaths, trying bottle up the extra anger that was forming.

"At least I'm with you", Erza tearfully babbled on with her head buried in Natsu's chest.

"We'll think of something, I promise", Natsu said, fueling up more of Gray's anger.

Zeref noticed Gray staring down, motionlessly at the happy couple. He placed his hand on Gray's arm and tried to get him away from Natsu and Erza. Gray didn't even budge an inch. Using all of his strength, Zeref yanked Gray away from the banister and dragged him a good amount of feet away. Gray only glanced at his right hand man. After a few seconds, Gray's lid finally burst. He quickly and angrily grabbed the pistol, which was in Zeref's vest and ran back to the banister.

Natsu suddenly looked up to see a gun being aimed at them by Gray. His eyes widened from that scary sight. "Come on!" He frantically said and pulled Erza down with him to duck the first shot. "Move, Erza!"

Gray's first shot hit the wooden figurine of the banister, shattering it into pieces. Natsu and Erza ran as fast as they could down the staircase, with Gray firing shot after shot at them. Once Natsu and Erza made it to the fourth flight of the stairs, Gray had slipped on the wooden figurine he just shot, which lessened his speed on the two.

Angrily, he grabbed the pistol and continued shooting them all in the while pushing many people out of his way. He fired round after round as Natsu and Erza made it to the very bottom of the staircase. The two jumped into the waters and quickly trudged their way into the dining room. Gray let out a gasp of exhaustion as he fired another shot into a window Natsu and Erza just ran by.

Suddenly, his attention turned towards a figure running on the upper level the bottom of the staircase ended. His exasperated scowl turned into an evil grin.

"_He__ could be in here,__"_ Ultear frantically thought out when she jumped back onto Titanic. Her heart was pounding with every step she took while running. Suddenly, a hand came out from the back of her and it completely covered her mouth. She let out an ear piercing muffled scream that immediately got Erza's attention.

"Erza! If you don't want to see your sister's head blown to pieces, get over here now!" Gray yelled out with his gun positioned right at Ultear's head. Ultear's eyes widened when she heard that and she frantically struggled to break free. Though her struggling was in vain. "You hear me!?" Gray yelled out again.

Erza heart was starting to lose its beat. Ultear was never a part of their problem and he just had to bring her in. How could Gray do something like this? Erza could clearly imagine her sister's fear and the terror she was going through right now. Unconsciously Erza began to turn around from where she was standing, but Natsu stopped her from advancing. The two could only stand still in the water filled room, waiting for what will happen next.

Seconds were ticking away and Ultear was still in Gray's grasp. Tears were running down Ultear's face as she frantically glanced at Gray's hand that was on the gun. The two stood at the top of the staircase, waiting for Erza's response.

Gray was already losing his patience. "I'm gonna shoot!" He declared and his fingers moved for the trigger. Ultear quickly shut her eyes, waiting for pain and death to come.

**Clang! **

Something had happened that knocked the gun right out of Gray's hands. He quickly turned around with his grip still on Ultear and stared straight on at the person who would dare to interfere. It was Jellal! He was standing at the top of another flight of stair, holding a bunch of forks in one hand and a makeshift bow and arrow with the other. He slid another fork into the band, aimed and fired. The fork flew towards Gray's head that Gray narrowly missed. But his grip on Ultear lessened and that was the worst mistake he ever made.

Ultear took the opportunity and she side sweeped Gray's legs, causing him to fall onto the floor. Jellal quickly ran down the flight of stairs, grabbed Ultear and he dragged her up the other flight of stairs, far away from Gray as possible. Jellal turned right and ran across the level the stairs led to.

In anger, Gray quickly grabbed the gun that landed not too far away and fired at Jellal and Ultear. Fortunately, he missed and the shot only hit the banister. Once Erza heard that shot, her heart instantly stopped, thinking that Erza had shot her sister dead. Tears were erupting through her eyes. Natsu solemnly gazed at Erza as she broke down.

"_Wait!__"_ Gray's mind suddenly snapped back to the situation he was in. "_Don't waste the bullets on them!__"_ He angrily turned around and jumped into the water.

Natsu saw Gray jumping back into the water and his heartbeat rose again. "Move!" He pleaded to Erza and started running again. Erza ran with him too, but her mind was still.

Gray pointed his gun at the two and fired, but nothing came out. "Auugh!" He cried out in frustration, knowing he wasted his last shot. He let out a grunt and stared angrily at the direction Natsu and Erza were heading. "I hope you enjoy your time together!" He yelled out at them.

Knowing that he was defeated, Gray made his way back up the stairs. He looked back and something clicked into his head. He halfheartedly chuckled at the thought.

"What could possibly be so funny?" Zeref said when he approached Gray.

"I put the diamond in the coat…I put the coat on her!" Gray angrily shouted back as a reply.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Jellal. You idiot!" Ultear angrily screamed at Jellal as they continued to run away from Gray. They ran up all of the staircases, which led them back to the grand staircase itself. "Why'd you showed up back then?! Gray could've shoot you! You stupid, stupid blue haired idiot! BAKA!"

Out of nowhere, Jellal slapped Ultear hard in the face and slammed her against a nearby wall. His hands were so tight against her shoulders that he could have almost broken them.

"I'm an idiot!? Look at yourself!" Jellal yelled back, which instantly made Ultear shut up. "Why'd you jump back? Huh?" Ultear's lip trembled when she heard those words. Unknown to her, tears were slowly forming on her eyes. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out…

"Why'd you jump back?" Jellal steadily asked again, softening his tone, but he was still very angry. "Whatever Erza was doing, it didn't concern you. So why'd you have to get in her way! Why'd you jump back?! Answer me!"

Ultear was too surprised and shocked that she couldn't say anything at the moment. She tried to gently get Jellal off of her, but he wouldn't let go of her until she answered. For a long time, neither of them moved.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all, I want to say this.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I HATE MY SISTER...NOT JUST SHE MADE MY ARM BROKEN, SHE DESTROYED MY PRECIOUS PORSCHE 911 GT2 IN CAR ACCIDENT (CRYING LIKE A BABY) I KNEW I SHOULDN'T LET HER DRIVE...Well, at least both of us still alive.**

**Sorry about that, I really hate my sister after that disaster happened. I can't write with just one arm. Now my car is back to my garage and I can stop hating her since she's the one who paid paid any damage she cause.**

**By the way, here's the new chapter and this chapter is the one I love also I hate.**

Natsu ran as fast as he could through the tight hallways of the first class dining hall. Erza was close by him with her hand wrapped around his. Luckily the water hadn't reach their floor yet, but it will soon…

"Come on", Natsu urged Erza and ran down a staircase leading further down into the ship. Erza collapsed into Natsu's arms from all that frantic running.

Everywhere around them, water was filling up the dining hall and at a surprising speed too. The door gently swayed in the water when the ship started tipping back a little. Chairs and fancy chinaware were floating in the water and they were bumping into each other like two dancing butterflies.

Natsu and Erza remained at the bottom of the white staircase, waiting to see if Gray was coming after them. Suddenly Natsu's sensitive ears heard a small cry coming from the level below him. He went down the steps to investigate and standing around the corner was a small boy with black hair, crying in fear as he taped himself to the wall.

"We can't leave him", Erza said once she noticed the small boy.

Natsu glanced at the staircase they were just on. Water was already flooding down it, which meant the dining hall had already sunk. He glanced back at Erza before uttering, "All right, come on!"

Natsu and Erza quickly ran to the small little boy. Natsu quickly picked him up and glanced at the door that was before them. The doors were slightly budged out and water was spewing through every crack. Natsu jutted his attention away from the spewing doors and ran the opposite direction. He and Erza quickly galloped their way through the shallow waters and the maze-like corridors. Once they made it to the staircase again, water was already spewing out of it like a sideways geyser. They certainly can't go through there anymore.

"Go back!" Erza yelled and he ran to another corridor.

Suddenly a man appeared and once he saw his son in Natsu's arms, he angrily snatched the small boy away. After cursing at Natsu in some other language, he shoved Natsu away and ran to the almost bursting open door.

Natsu and Erza glanced back at the spewing staircase and they instantly realized what was about to happen. "No, you're going the wrong way", Natsu and Erza screamed out simultaneously

The man promptly ignored the cries of return and he picked up his bags that were near the door. But he too realized what was going to happen as he stared out in awe at the double doors. With a sickening crack, the doors ripped open and tons of water began flooding the entire corridors. The water was like a violent torrent that was going to destroy anything in its path like a huge tsunami. The torrent swept away the man and his child.

"Go!" Natsu screamed out after witnessing the horrible scene. Erza had already dashed out before he even said those words.

They turned to a nearby, not yet flooded corridor and ran as fast as possible through it. The water easily caught up with the two and they were swept away in the violent waters. Tumbling through the endless halls, Natsu tried his best to keep his head up to try and see if he could find a way to stop himself. Nothing was helpful since the current was way too strong and fast. The violent waters soon carried Natsu and Erza to a locked 3rd class gate.

Erza was the first to slam against the gate with an agonizing crack on the metal poles. Natsu slammed in afterwards and he let out a groan of agony. The situation was not good. Natsu grabbed Erza's hand and pulled her up a nearby staircase. The staircase was not yet flooded, though with the turbulent waters below, it won't be long till the entire steep staircase was drowned.

Erza scrambled up the staircase with Natsu tiredly following behind her. Erza quickly made contact with the gates and pulled as hard as she could, but the gates wouldn't budge. "Oh God!" Erza exclaimed in fear.

Natsu stood right beside her and he glanced down the staircase. Water was already filling up the first couple of steps. "_We don't have much time!__"_ Natsu realized and his face turned pale white.

"HELP!" Erza screamed in fear and she and Natsu were frantically fidgeting with the locked gates. "HELP!" Soon after the water was already at the soles of their feet, which was not a very good sign. Though one small glint of hop came when a steward suddenly arrived. Natsu and Erza's spirits were lifted once they saw the steward.

"Wait! Sir! Open the gates please! Please!" Natsu pleaded out to the steward.

"Help! Please, please!" Erza screamed in afterwards.

The steward hesitated a little once he heard the pleas of cry. He was going to ignore them and continue his way up the stairs. He stared down helplessly at Natsu and Erza, unsure of what to do.

"Bloody hell", the steward murmured under his breath and he reached out for his keys to unlock the gates. His hand was very jittery the entire time he was trying out each key. Natsu and Erza glanced down and the water was already at their knees. They cried out for him to hurry, which made the steward jitter even more. His keys were already slipping through his trembling hands. Suddenly a small shortage happened next to the steward and sparks were flying everywhere. It startled the poor steward and he unfortunately dropped his keys.

"I'm sorry, I dropped the keys", the steward told Erza and he ran out on them.

"Wait! Wait!" Natsu and Erza screamed out for him to return, but the steward vanished at the staircase.

"Please! Please! Send for help!" Erza cried out with the icy water reaching her back.

Natsu noticed this and quickly took action…he dove underwater to search for the keys. He swam to the bottom and reached out his hand through the bottom of the gate, blindly feeling for the keys. The frigid water was making this process almost impossible and the blinding light was messing with his vision. Natsu frantically felt around some more until he felt something hard and solid and he made a quick grab for the keys. Natsu swam back up with the keys in his hand.

"I got them", Natsu told Erza and showed her the keys. "Which one is it Erza?"

"Okay, the sharp one. Try the sharp one!" Erza frantically replied.

Natsu slipped his hand back in the water, trying to find the keyhole. The keyhole itself was way to miniscule that it could easily be missed. Natsu frantically moved his hand around the keyhole, but couldn't find the keyhole himself.

"Hurry Natsu", Erza said in fear. Water was rising very quickly and it was already at the base of their necks.

Natsu luckily found the keyhole and he slipped the key into the hole. After some twisting and turning it got…stuck.

"It's stuck!" Natsu exclaimed and he started twisting with all his might.

"Hurry Natsu! Hurry!" Erza cried out and she frantically struggled to keep herself afloat. The water had risen so high that it could easily drown them in a matter of seconds. Only a couple inches of breathable space was left. "Hurry!" Erza screamed.

Natsu gave one last thrust on the key and with a click, the gates lock popped open. "I got it! I got it!" Natsu exclaimed and he grabbed the top of the gates and slammed them open so Erza could go through. "Go! Go Erza!"

Erza swept through the gate and she quickly clung onto the overhead pipes for support. She made her way through the violent waters to a much calmer scene of this frenzy. After ducking down another pipe, she glanced back to see Natsu not with her.

"Natsu! Natsu!" Erza cried out in fear that her love was gone.

A couple of seconds later, Natsu's head popped out of the blanket of water. He ducked under the pipe to rejoin Erza.

"Natsu, come on!" Erza cried out and Natsu swept her away this time. He quickly guided her up a steep staircase that lead a way out of their watery graves. They both quickly ran up the staircase and maybe to a way out of this ship. They escaped danger…for now…

Many officers ran around trying to get as many lifeboats as possible out of the ship. They placed oars under one of the collapsible and pushed the boat down. It crashed down once it plummeted the deck, almost crushing many officers and panicked passengers. There was no way Laxus could manage all of this.

"I want these boats to be hooked up!" Laxus commanded, yelling till his voice was hoarse. He quickly ran to one of the staircases that led to the deck and peering down, he saw violent waters quickly rising threatening to spill over the deck. They needed to go faster now that the ship was in critical danger.

Gajeel and Sting jumped into the dense crowds that were pushing against each other and were gathering around one collapsible boat. Gray ran out of the upper dining room after his unsuccessful pursuit of Natsu and Erza. He quickly was pushed ahead by herds of panicking men and he was forced to go along with them. Gray quickly ended up in the same crowd Gajeel and Sting were in. The men were pushing and shoving each other, trying to make their way to the boat but Laxus held them back, threatening to use his gun.

Suddenly a small faint voice garnered Gray's attention. He looked to his right to see a small little girl with blonde hair crying in the corner. Her parents probably abandoned her when there was a mad rush for lifeboats. Yet Gray promptly ignored her and continued his way to the collapsible boats.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Natsu and Erza continued ascending another couple of flights of stairs. They were rushing and running madly to the top since they had to start from the bottom. Erza would have almost fainted if Natsu wasn't there for her.

"Keep going up!" Natsu urged her.

Erza caught her breath again and with her spinning head, she continued going up the stairs. These stairs seemed to go on forever and it seemed unlikely that they would make it to the top. Though unknown to them, another available flight of stairs were placed at the right of Natsu and Erza, but they didn't notice so they just went up the same flight they were using. The other flight of stairs led up to the grand staircase where Jellal and Ultear are.

Everything was tense between Jellal and Ultear. The both of them didn't seem to move an inch and Jellal still was crushing Ultear against the wall. His eyes showed anger and pain, yet sorrow and confusion while her eyes were filled with shock and fear.

"Why aren't you answering?" Jellal softly asked Ultear, calming himself down bit by bit.

Her lips remained shut and she stood frozen there, she want to say that she loved him. But her mind was confused, dazed, and hurt when Jellal turned on her like that. Her eyes were piercing wide open and everything in her, around her was motionless.

Jellal gritted his teeth of the pain Ultear was giving him. He didn't know why Ultear would just suddenly jump back and because of that, it was hurting him a lot. A friend heading back into trouble and disaster would of course scare him and make him worry. He stared back at Ultear with his usual piercing eyes. He saw someone replacing the Ultear he once knew. A woman with a cunning, fun, active personality was replaced with rusting brass and a sorrowful person. Why would such a woman turn out to be like this?

Suddenly a faint creak was heard through the entire upper dining hall. It was barely audible and not many passengers picked it up except for Jellal. He was able to deduct that that the water was already at the decks level. They were going to have to get out from indoors if they want to survive.

"Come on!" Jellal said to the dazed and almost dead girl and pulled on her hand, leading her away. She quietly let it be not even pulling back or shouting at Jellal what was going on or why. She followed after him with herself showing no emotions at all. She was not even uttering a single sound.

_**Out on Deck…**_

Some men have decided to risk it all and the surface of the ocean was merely a foot away. Instead of waiting, they decided to jump into the ocean. Laxus had his pistol out and he was pointing at the crowd that was coming closer and closer to him.

"Get back!" Laxus yelled out with his voice getting more and more hoarse.

"Will you give us a chance to live you bastards!" Gajeel yelled back at him in anger. Sting was also enraged as well.

"But can't you give us a chance and get back!" Laxus backfired at him. "Now I'll shoot anyone who gets past me so get back!"

Gray pushed and shoved more people as he pulled through the crowd. He started advancing for the lifeboat, but Laxus had his gun pointing weight at Gray.

"Get back!" Laxus yelled in Gray's face.

Laxus was taken aback from this sudden transition from Laxus. "We had a deal damn you!" He angrily told Laxus.

Laxus dug into his pockets and pulled out all of the bills Gray had given him. He threw those hundreds of bills in Gray's face greatly shocking Gray. "Your money can't save you anymore than it can save me", he calmly told Gray with an angry tone mixed in. (A/N: _Take that!_)

Gray stood there, motionless and surprised at what Laxus had done to him. The bills of money fluttered down to the deck floor but yet no one bothered looking at them as they continued advancing to the boats.

"Get back!" Laxus shouted and pushed Gray back into the crowd.

One man had decided to escape by climbing the ropes, but Laxus easily spotted him. With one flick of his hand, Laxus shot that man out of his grip from the ropes. Suddenly another man pushed way too far and Sting came stumbling out of the crowd by accident. Laxus didn't take it this way…

Sting fell down, dead. The crowd suddenly calmed down from this death and Gajeel collapsed to his knees once he saw one of his treasured friends dead and bleeding. "You killed him! You bastard!" Gajeel tearfully yelled at Sting as he caressed the corpse of Sting.

Laxus stared at the dead Sting and his face showing a mix of shock and sorrow internally. He couldn't believe it! He killed an innocent man, though he still wore the same grin he always had. And he himself couldn't believe the fact that he could still be smiling after all this.

Lazus slowly backed away from the crimson blood of Sting and to the edge of Titanic. He looked at the calm waters before him and slowly glanced to his right. There stood Mirajane, wearing a very shocked face as she hid herself a couple of meters from Laxus. Laxus gave her a genuine smile and softly mouthed his last words to her. He looked around at the scene before him and he easily recognized one officer looking at him. The officer looked confused at what Laxus was doing until he noticed Laxus saluting to him.

"No Laxus!" The officer shouted, but it was too late. Laxus put the pistol at his temple and shot himself from there. His body fell down into the Atlantic and resurfaced face down. Laxus had committed suicide out of the guilt of killing an innocent man.

"_Laxus__…__"_ Mirajane thought to herself when she witnessed Laxus and his suicide. She could feel tears threatening her eyes, but she just couldn't bring herself to cry for Laxus's death. After standing there motionless for a couple of seconds, Meredy came up to her and gently pulled her away. They climbed in another filled up lifeboat that was ready to be cast away.

Gray frantically ran back from the frantic people that were surrounding one boat. He ran back to a corner where the little girl was still crying. He picked her up and made his way to the very front of the hectic chaos around him. "I have a child! I have a child!" Gray screamed out as he held tightly onto the random orphaned girl he just picked up.

The officer quickly noticed Gray and his child. "Clear a path here!" He demanded and pushed the people in front of him apart.

"Please, I have a child!" Gray yelled out as he pushed through the many people before him. "Please, I'm all she has in the world", Gray said and he cleverly pretended to be on the verge of tears.

Of course the officer had a heart and he just couldn't separate a (fake) family. "Come", the officer quietly said and granted Gray passage to an available lifeboat.

Gray gratefully hurried into the lifeboat and handed the little girl off to a woman who offered to take the child in as he climbed in. He climbed into the boat and took the child back. "There, there", Gray wistfully comforted to the crying girl who showed no signs of stopping. It was really irritating Gray, but he was still grateful that he was able to get a child to save his own life.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	12. Chapter 12

**Animefreak457: yeah, thanks for support...**

**Silent Reader 6100: Thank you...**

Erza and Natsu ran through the first class interior of the ship. They ran through a door leading into the smoking room and were about to run right through until Erza suddenly stopped.

"Wait, wait, wait", Erza asked and Natsu complied. "Makarov-san?" Erza asked in confusion as Makarov looked at her, dazed. He was originally looking at a small clock that was just over the fireplace.

"Oh…Erza…" Makarov said with his voice mystic and almost lifeless.

"Won't you make a try for it?" Erza asked with her voice almost pleading.

Makarov sighed and looked down on himself in shame. "I'm sorry", he softly said. "I couldn't build a stronger ship for you, Erza."

A loud creak was heard throughout the interior of the ship, a not that Natsu quickly took of. "It's going fast", Natsu said and lightly grabbed Erza's hand. She let him take her hand, but her body didn't move from where it was standing. "We have to move-"

"Wait", Makarov said and stopped the two from moving. He reached down to his side and grabbed his life jacket. With his hands trembling a little, Makarov offered his life jacket to Erza. "Good luck to you both", He softly said.

Erza gently took the life jacket out of Makarov's hands. "And to you", Erza said with tears in her eyes. She ran up to Makarov and hugged him tightly. Once she let go, Erza rejoined with Natsu and left.

Natsu looked back at Makarov when he hesitated to go through the revolving doors, but Makarov nodded his head to urge Natsu to go and leave him. "Thank you", Natsu quietly whispered to Makarov and he ran after Erza.

Makarov sadly smiled, knowing that he done some good from the bad he created. He turned his head back to the clock just above the fireplace and locked eyes with the hands of the clock.

_**Meanwhile…**_

A steward with his arms full of life jackets rushed through the grand staircase. "Rogue-san!" He asked and approached Rogue Cheney. "Please put this on, Rogue-san."

Rogue held out his hand to stop the steward. "No thanks, we are dressed for our best and we're prepared to go down as gentlemen", he told the steward with dignity and confidence in his voice. Rogue continued his way down the grand staircase when something struck him. "But we would like a brandy!" He shouted at the steward.

Jellal suddenly appeared right back at the grand staircase while dragging the lifeless Ultear behind him. Clearly he went in a big circle. The panic and frenzy of the ship was starting to get to him and he couldn't tell which way was out. "_Calm down,__" _Jellal thought and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He calmly looked around, trying to find an exit out of the grand staircase, but his mind was still so juggled that he couldn't tell his right from left anymore.

"_Shit! I shouldn't have blown my brains out at __Ultear__,__"_ he thought to himself and dazedly continued surveying the room for an exit. He suddenly turned to Ultear and he saw that the dazed girl was staring off at a distance and was paying no attention to the panic around her. Her eyes were locked onto one part of the ship and she didn't even say anything to Jellal. (A/N: _G__eez __Jellal__! You scared my __woman__ to her wits and now she's a mute zombie! Good going!_)

Jellal looked at what Ultear was gazing at and there on the next level above the grand staircase was a half-open door leading out to the deck. "_Duh__"_ Jellal stupidly thought to himself and he grabbed Ultear again. She followed him up the staircase and out the door without giving a single restraint or pull. She just mindlessly followed the azure haired man in front of her without a second thought.

They ran into the deck and ran up the incline while dodging the many running passengers that were running the same direction. They didn't know that they were on the upper decks instead of the main deck, but they went with the crowd like a leaf flowing with the river.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The rushing yells of the officers and the passengers filled the air. Many officers were working as hard as they can and people were running around to find another lifeboat. Though they all knew everything would be in vain, it couldn't hurt to just try.

The dazed captain of Titanic walked mindlessly around the deck of the ship, surveying everything that was happening. Water was already filling up the deck and it'll be minutes for Titanic to go under. He sadly sighed to himself thinking how this was the last ship he would sail before retirement. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Capitan, where should I go?" A French woman asked as she clutched onto her baby even more. "Please"

The captain stared dazedly at the woman in silence and he sadly ignored her. He headed away from the woman and to another part of the ship. He was another lifeless body just like Ultear.

"Captain! Captain sir!" An officer yelled out and offered a life jacket. The captain ignored him as well and continued his way.

He walked into the control room, which was already filled with water. He looked around at the quiet scene before him and entered the captain's quarters and he quietly locked the door behind him. He sighed of deep sadness and stroked his beard that was braided with purple lace.

"_Well old __Purehito" _he thought to himself. "_This is it…__"_

Outside in the decks, the band finished another cheery song like instructed. (A/N: _How can you still play when the boat is sinking?!)_ They stopped playing and glanced at one another. Each musician slowly lowered their bows as they surveyed the chaos around them.

"Right. That's it", the head violinist said.

Everyone in the band nodded too. "Right", one said and he hugged his band mates. "Goodbye Wally and good luck."

"You too", Wally said and bid his mates goodbye. He looked around in fear and sadness and raised his violin again. He started playing one last song for the ship itself, "_Nearer My God To Thee_."

His band mates heard him playing and recognized the song as well. Starting with the viola, next the cello, and finally the bass. Soon every single member of their former band joined in for their final song on Titanic.

The music from this orchestra had played sweet through the entire panicking ship. The mellow sound of their song narrated what was happening with the souls that knew they were going to go down too.

Purehito looked around the abandoned control room with sadness everywhere in him. He gently placed his hands on the steering wheel and looked at himself. He blamed the fact that if he heeded the warnings, then the ship wouldn't have to go down like this.

Makarov Dreyar continued looking at the clock right above the fireplace. The ship was tipping more and more and cups of brandy were falling out of their positions. He sighed at himself in disgrace, thinking of what he built was killing many souls. The ship was near its death. He took out his pocket watch to check the time and arranged the frozen clock before him to change it's time. The time is 2:10 at the moment.

Water was filling up the passengers room fast. An old couple slept peacefully in their bed as the water rushed into their room. They didn't mind as they held lovingly onto one another. The old man hugged his wife closer to him and gently kissed her in the cheek.

The music the orchestra played sounded nothing more than a lullaby for an Irish mother and her two kids. She safely tucked them away in a cozy bed and told them a peaceful story. "And so they lived happily ever after for 300 years in the land of Tir Na Nog with eternal youth and beauty", she softly told her children. The two boys smiled and they quickly drifted to sleep as their mother smiled on at them, knowing it was for the best.

In Erza's sunken room, her beautiful paintings that were made by Pablo Diego José Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno María de los Remedios Cipriano de la Santísima Trinidad Ruiz y Picasso drifted into the water. (A/N: _Seriously that's his name_) The paintings were already protected so the water couldn't get in. Those paintings were only the things that weren't ruined by the frigid, freezing waters

The band continued playing on and on.

The entire front of the ship had sunken, with terrified people rushing away. They ran as fast as they could up to the stern, yet the water was faster. Gajeel was scared as he saw they're approaching waters. He solemnly looked back at his fallen friend and finally let go, after taking the life belt Sting had on. He frantically placed his life belt on and he ran to one of the lifeboats.

Gray looked around him, terrified by what was happening. They didn't have enough time left and the waters were already near their still unlowered boat. The child he had on had ceased her screaming and was clutching onto Gray with fear. All around them, screams were heard to cut the ropes and that they didn't have pulled out his pocket knife and he started slashing through a bunch of rope.

The dangerous waters rapidly filled up the grand staircase and many passengers frantically ran away from it as fast as possible. Rogue only remained on his chair while calmly sipping on a glass of brandy.

The ship was going down even faster. The officers finally managed to get all of the lifeboats set free. Most of them were filled, but not enough to the drowning passengers in the water. People ran away from the approching waters that were gaining on the playing orchestra. The band slowly hit the last notes of the song and looked on at the panic that was all around them and the rapidly increasing water.

"Gentlemen…" Wally stated. "It has been a privelege playing with you tonight."

_**Meanwhile…**_

The pressure in the control room was overwhelming and it soon shattered with Captain Purehito inside. His bones and body may be shattered into bloody pieces, but his pride was still intact.

Everything was being submerged into the needle like waters of the ocean. Gajeel managed to set the last collapsible free, but it wasn't good enough for the current was sweeping it off. A whole load of people tipped the small boat over as they tried to get on to save their lives. Gray luckily grabbed some overhanging rope to prevent himself from falling into the water. Never ending screams filled the eerie night and people in the water lost their hope, faith, and grip on survival. The people on deck ran as a frantic mob up to the stern of Titanic. Some had lost all hope and just jumped to their doom while others had their hopes up.

Natsu and Erza emerged from the great mass of people and peered out over the railings of the ship's current condition. All they saw was the bow already engulfed into the pitch-black waters.

"We have to stay on the ship as long as possible!" Natsu told Erza and he grabbed her hand and took off. "Come on!"

Titanic was sinking more and more every second. The sound of creaking metal and rushing waters terrified many people as they fought for their way out. The grand staircase was already being engulfed with water. It rose higher and higher, breaking windows, sucking in the passengers whom were already fighting for their lives outside. Gajeel was almost sucked in, but he fought as well and made it out unscathed.

"Over the rail!" Natsu instructed Erza and he jumped over the railing leading down one floor. "Come on Erza!"

Erza complied and she jumped over as well, landing in Natsu's arms. The two of them landed on a small white platform that continued down to the deck. Natsu jumped once more and brought Erza with him.

They advanced more to the end of the ship. The mass of people scurried here and there, gripping onto anything they see. Only Natsu and Erza were gripping onto each other.

"I got you, jump!" Natsu instructed and Erza jumped off another high platform. She crashed down and landed almost unconscious. She tried to pick herself up, but her arms were weakening more and more by the second. She would have almost collapsed if the chef weren't there to help her.

"I got you miss", the chef said and he pulled Erza back to her feet.

Erza nodded her thanks and she turned back around. "Natsu!" Erza screamed and Natsu suddenly landed right in front of her.

"Come on!" Natsu said and he grabbed her to lead to the furthest point on the stern.

Nearby on the same deck, Jellal ran with Ultear as fast as he could down the deck. He didn't know where he was going or what was happening or even what time it was. All that ran through his mind were to get him and Ultear to safety. Soon the crowd stopped and bunched up at one point. Ultear shoved his way through the crowd whilst keeping Ultear tight in his grip. He met the railing of the upper decks and down below was a huge mass of people, fighting amongst one another to get available space. It was seriously safer up here than down there. He couldn't advance any further than that. And with that, Jellal grabbed Ultear close to him and he wrapped his arms around the railing in front of him, waiting for whatever's coming at him. Ultear complied, but refused to look at Jellal in the eyes, only staring down at the people below her.

Suddenly, the sound of snapping cables split through the air like lightning. The cables snapped down to the water below, giving many minor injuries. The real problem was the thing the cables were connected to. Gray on a nearby boat watched in horror as he witness the large funnel tumble down into the ocean, crushing many passengers that were swimming for their lives. Unfortunately, Gajeel was one of the passengers swimming in the funnels path. Gray shook this image off of his head and he and other men paddled their way through the chaos.

The tumbling funnel caused massive waves erecting like a pebble being thrown into a calm pond. These waves swept many more lifeboats around. Many people screamed from this sudden motion as they scrambled onto the lifeboats.

Gray angrily knocked off the people who were trying to get on. "No! You'll swamp us!" Gray exclaimed and pushed a man off the lifeboat he was conquering at the moment.

The lights occasionally flickered on and off with groans accompanying its dying light. Shrieks of terrified people filled the air as they continue to run for safety. Natsu grabbed Erza and led her up a very steep staircase filled with people ascending it. She grabbed hold of the slippery railings and climbed her way up.

A man in front of Erza was sadly bumbling on and on to himself and it became clear he lost it. "All I wanted was to walk through the valley of the shadow of death…"

"You want to walk a little faster through that valley there", Natsu exclaimed and he pushed the man to go faster.

On the floor below them, the water pressure to the glass above the grand staircase was so overwhelming, it finally broke through. Plunging the many passengers still inside to their deaths. Such a current broke through the entire ship, crushing lights, breaking down doors, exploding electricity. The lights flickered and gave sparks as water continued to break through their circuits. Amidst all this chaos happening around, one wineglass made it out unscathed. Its contents flowed out and it was very distinct to the water. It was probably brandy that filled the glass.

The lights everywhere on the ship dimmed more and more, thus scaring the evermore-terrified passengers. Shrieks and screams hurled through the eardrums of Ultear, almost causing her to faint. She held on ever so tightly to the same railing Jellal was gripping to. She squeezed her eyes shut and buried herself into her arms with Jellal wrapped around her, protecting her from falling or slipping away. But his hands were slipping as well as the stern's propellers were already rising out of the waters.

Natsu and Erza glanced out by the railing to see what was happening now. People were jumping to their deaths out by the side and others were hanging onto the railings and no one even glanced at the overhanging people. Tears erupted through Erza's eyes once she saw the fate of the overhanging passengers and it was not pretty. She shoved herself away from such an image and continued her way up the stern, with Natsu gripping tighter and tighter onto her hand.

"_Natsu__…__"_ A numb thought ran through Erza's head when she witnessed the passengers hanging for their lives. "_You will catch me when I fall…right?__"_

Nearby they passed a priest, holding out his hands to the people awaiting death. Saying prayers to sooth their souls. "Holy Mary, mother of God pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death, amen. Hail Mary, full of grace the Lord is with thee", the priest prayed as more people clutched onto his hand.

The stern continued to rise more and more and it showed no signs of stopping. Each second equaled an angle increase on the ship as it sunk more and more into the ocean.

"This way!" Natsu said and he pushed Erza up as hard as he could. It was getting more difficult to walk with the increasing slope. "Come on!" Natsu said to Erza.

Erza latched herself onto any available space of railing she could find. Natsu pulled himself onto the same railing and hugged Erza closer to himself. Erza gasped as the force pulled her grip away from the railing and she hugged onto Natsu as a support.

Everywhere around them, people were jumping to their deaths as they saw that the stern would continue rising and it would never stop. They all swam away from the stern, fearing it would come crashing down like the funnel. Others who still had hope clutched near the priest as he continued the sermon, "I saw a new heaven and a new earth when the first heaven and the first earth had passed away-" He stopped in the middle and gripped onto the nearest possible thing closer to him to remain stable. "-and there was no more sea."

Erza, terrified, buried her head into Natsu's chest. Natsu grabbed onto a nearby pole for support, fearfully looking down at the people below them. Erza glanced to her left and saw an Irish women tearfully holding onto her son.

"It'll all be over soon. It'll all be over soon", the woman said through cracked a voice with her tears streaming down her face, and her tears dotting the child she had on.

Erza glanced to her left and there sat a terrified blonde woman, clinging for life. Erza peered around, up and down, everywhere to try to make sense of where she was. Then, it suddenly clicked to her.

"Natsu", Erza said with a small grin on her face. "This is where we first met…"

Natsu smiled, remembering the encounter he had with the woman he loved. He pulled Erza close and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He hugged Erza closer to him while Erza smiled and embraced her pink love.

"And God shall wipe away all tears from their eyes and there shall be no more death,"

The priest continued on with the sermon. Perfectly illustrating the panic and chaos around. "Neither shall there be sorrow or crying. Neither shall there be any more pain, for the former world has passed away."

Jellal's eyes widened when he examined the feel of the railings and the atmosphere all around. It all felt the same to him, back when he first sailed on the ship. "Hey you…" Jellal softly said and shook the girl beside him awake.

Ultear lifted her head out of her arms, seeing nothing, but blurs running through her vision of sight. She steadily turned around to see calm, yet piercing eyes looking on at her.

"Who are you…" Jellal softly asked. The person in front of him, the person he is protecting, is not the same person he knew.

She knew this question and she knew the answer. This same question was asked to her on the very first day she met the boy she was with and she was happy he asked her again. Ultear was shivering so much that words couldn't come out of her blue lips. Instead, she silently and secretly mouthed out the same answer she replied back to Jellal on that very day.

"_I am__ Ultear__.__"_

_**Meanwhile…**_

Gildarts stoically looked on at the sinking ship he had escaped. He hadn't predicted things would go this far and because of that, his only family and the excess adopted were stuck with their fate of death. How could he let himself be like this to them?

"I'm sorry…" Gildarts managed to whisper through the eerie silence that ran through their lifeboat. "…to the both of you."

The constant screaming coming from Titanic never seemed to stop and it only scared the passengers who managed to escape.

Lucy quietly exclaimed through her terrified self. Her words coming out as whispers as her eyes were focused only on the ship of death, Titanic. "God Almighty!"

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
